Turning on a Dime
by LoveBringsYouHome
Summary: Hurtful memories are all that rivals Amy and Ty remember from their past. Can anything change the way they think in order for their true feelings to surface? But as the tension keeps rising, things only get worse when someone is ripped away from their life, making everyone realize they're own personal problems are not what they should really be worrying about.
1. Prologue

I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Whenever I'm around him, or even hear his name, I feel like I'm getting suffocated in the fiery depths of Hell itself. That's he's torturing me like no one else ever could. When I hear that name, I cringe in anger, hatred, and fury. I swear, his number one mission is to get on my nerves somehow, someway. And that's not even the worst part. It's the way he does it.

He acts so full of himself. So smart, popular, and comes back with an even better insult that the one you threw at him.

Now, if he had pimples, a mushroom cut, and glasses with tape in the middle, this story wouldn't be an issue. But no, that's not the case here. This young man just so happens to be the hottest guy I've ever met. With his messy dark brown hair that would look horrible on anyone else but on him, is perfect. It pulls over his right eye, going down to the nape of his neck. He's thin and athletically muscled, with perfectly toned skin, and a 6'1 frame, making any girl struggle to stay on her feet when he saunters by.

And then there are those emeralds. Those orbs of his were a striking emerald green that would imprison you until he released you from his heated gaze. Just his eyes alone could have any girl after him thirty seconds after laying eyes on them.

Being his neighbor doesn't help either. Yep, his family owns the ranch right next to ours. They have for over thirty years. Which means, that yes, we've known each other since we were very, _very_ little. And we've never gotten along.

When we were toddlers, he would pull my hair until I was screaming my guts out. Five year olds, where he would steal my crown of flowers right off my head and make me beg for mercy to get them back. Not to mention when we were twelve and he pushed me into the pond when I was wearing my summer dress, saying it was an accident. Sure!

Now, here we are. Full grown eighteen year olds in our final year of high school, and things are no better off than when they started all those years ago. I would like to be friends! But he has to stop being a jerk and make an effort to be.

Okay, yeah, so I'm the _only _girl in the entire school who isn't drooling over him. Many of them say I have issues and need to get my brain checked. For the last two years I've heard rumors that he was after me. That I was, and I quote, "The hottest little thing he has ever seen." I have to admit, I'm not half bad looking. I've got long dark blonde hair that comes to my shoulder blades. Sky blue eyes that stand out on my tan face; from all the years working on my families' horse ranch, Heartland. Slim and athletically muscled, my height coming to about 5'7, which I was happy with, so, I wasn't 'short' or 'tall.' Overall, I was pretty decent. Or. According to him I was pretty decent.

You're probably wondering who this _him _I've been yacking about is. And more importantly, who I am. Well. His name is Ty Borden. And me? I'm Amy Fleming. Lots of people are telling me that the phrase 'Amy and Ty' go's well together; that we'd be an amazing couple. Pffft! Like that was ever gonna happen…


	2. Chapter 1

"Amy!" Amy turned when her name was called. She smiled when she saw her best friend, Soraya Duval, running to catch up to her.

"Hey Soraya!" Amy called when her friend reached her. "So, how did that speech you were terrified of giving go?" She asked, knowing Soraya was terrified of public speaking. Her English teacher wanted to get them used to it, saying that you'll never know when you have to prop up on the podium in front of three hundred people. That it was just to get them immune to it.

Soraya rolled her eyes. "I was pretty much sweating the entire time. But I think I did all right." Amy grinned, knowing what was coming next. "Seriously though! Why does she think we need it? Like, it would make sense if you were becoming a lawyer or something after graduation. But going into business school? Come on!"

"Sometimes public speaking comes in that category Soraya." Amy told her, putting a hand on her left arm. "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with the teacher."

Soraya stuck her tongue out at her before smiling. "Anyway! Enough about school!" Amy sighed in relief. "Are you done your Math homework?" She questioned. They headed toward the door, as it was the end of the school day.

Amy quirked an eyebrow, "You'd be so curious. Why?"

"Ha! You know me too well don't you?" Soraya laughed.

"I know when something's on your mind," Amy grinned. "Let's me guess. You want to go out tonight don't you?"

"Busted." They both laughed. "So, movie? Seven o'clock?" Amy thought for a moment. Wondering if Soraya had even checked the listings for that time.

"What's playing at seven?"

Soraya thought of what she saw when she'd checked. "Madagascar 3, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Dark Knight Rises, and Brave," she listed.

Amy scanned the options in her head. "Well. I have been looking forward to seeing Dark Knight Rises. It looks pretty sweet."

"So that's a yes?" Soraya asked. He eyes hopeful.

Amy sighed. 'It's Friday. Mine as well right?' She thought.

"Sure, yeah I'll meet you at the theatre," she'd reached her truck by now.

"Yes!" Soraya exclaimed in victory, hand clasped into a fist that she threw in the air. "Which movie?" She questioned, though she thought she knew. She pushed her black curly hair out of her eyes.

"I told you already."

"What. You want to see "The Dark Knight " save Gotham once again? Not to mention all his cool toys?" Soraya smirked.

"Exactly," Amy smiled. "Alright, I'll meet you there at six thirty."

"Yep, see you then." Soraya confirmed, turning to leave.

Amy opened the door of her truck and waved. "Kay." She drove off; not knowing their conversation had been overheard.

Amy slammed the door shut of her blue Ford F-150, pulling her purse up higher on her shoulder before crossing the parking lot, and into the front doors of the Centre Mall. It took her five minutes to reach her destination, happy to see that Soraya was already there. And, she'd bought their tickets too.

"Awesome!" Amy enthused, clapping her friend on the shoulder. "But you're missing one thing."

Soraya looked at everything in her hands. She had the tickets, her purse, and now Amy. "What?"

Amy grabbed her friend's shoulders, and turned her toward the till. "Popcorn."

Soraya laughed and got in line. Amy also grinned and went with her, eyes scanning the large room filled with an arcade and vending machines while she was waiting in line. She hoped they'd get a seat, as it was only a few days after this movie had come out, it being a large seller.

Her eyes froze on the ticket booth down the steps by the entrance, where they'd just come in.

"Oh God," Amy groaned.

Soraya looked over at Amy, and then followed her gaze. "What's the matter?" She asked, starting to order a Large popcorn in the meantime.

Amy pulled on Soraya's arm, getting out of the line.

"Amy!" Wait! What are you doing?" Soraya exclaimed, utterly confused while being dragged away from the till towards the theatre.

Amy continued pulling on Soraya's arm until they'd handed the guys their tickets, getting them ripped off, and sitting down on the farthest side, away from the door. Amy had _seen _them buy tickets to the same movie her and Soraya were going to.

"Amy, what's going on? What was that all about? We didn't get our popcorn!" Soraya questioned, wondering what had gotten into her.

Amy shushed her, looking anxiously at the lights, then at the entrance of the theatre where she knew they'd come through any minute.

"He's here."


	3. Chapter 2

"Who's here? Amy, what are you talking about?" Soraya pressed.

Amy didn't take her eyes off the door. "Ty's here."

"Ty?" Soraya asked in question before realization dawned on her face. "Ty Borden!" She looked eagerly towards the door just as Ty and his two friends, Caleb and Jake, walked in.

Amy hid her face behind the people in front of her in horror.

"Ty!" Soraya called, Amy shot out of her hiding position to wrap her hand over Soraya's mouth. "Shut up! We don't want him to see us!" She hissed in her ear.

"I think he already has." Soraya mumbled into Amy's hand, a grin coming to her lips.

Looking up, Amy realized that he did in fact see them, and was heading down the aisle, Caleb and Jake trailing behind him, towards Amy and Soraya.

"Soraya!" Amy exclaimed shaking her friend in frustration.

"Hello girls." A male voice came from behind. Amy cringed, the coals that had been brewing in her stomach now turning into flames. She turned to find Ty standing right above them, a massive grin on his face.

"Ty." Amy said, not making eye contact, knowing she would get lost in those emeralds.

"These seats taken?" He asked, motioning to the seats right next to them.

"Uh, ye…" Soraya cut her off.

"Nope! Have a seat!" Amy glared at her. The boys all smirked, sitting down beside them. Ty, of course, sitting right on Amy's left side. She tensed, leaning away from him. He just smirked, relaxing back into his seat, as the lights dimmed, and the movie had begun.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" Amy shoved Soraya when they were in the parking lot.

The movie had gone by in a drag. She was hyper-aware of Ty beside her the entire time, leaning in closer every once in a while, making Amy press up closer to Soraya, who smirked before pushing her back, closer to Ty.

"What!" I was just helping you two out!" Soraya said, grinning mischievously.

"With what?" She asked hysterically.

Soraya gestured with her hands. "You know…" Amy cocked her head, Soraya rolling her eyes, sighing. She had her hands apart, bringing them together in a heart.

Amy scowled. "FORGET IT! It's not going to happen! _Ever_!" She turned, eyes scanning for her truck where she thought she was parked.

Following, Soraya asked like a five year old child who didn't understand, even though she did. "Why not?"

Amy turned around swiftly, causing Soraya to nearly crash into her. "You know the "_story"_ Soraya. I _hate_ his guts! And your so called "help" just added fuel to my fire."

Soraya groaned, trying to knock some sense into Amy. "You may be saying that in your head, but deep down you _do_ like him, whether you want to admit it or not," she told her, hands on her hips.

Amy's face went from cold to icy. "I never have liked him, and I never will!" She exclaimed opening her truck door, getting in. Before she turned it on she eyed Soraya who was looking at her in surprise.

"Just!" Amy held up her hands, trying to stay composed, "I'll see you at school on Monday," she said, putting the key in the ignition and turning on the vehicle, slowly to pulling away.

"Don't forget to buy a dress for the school dance next Friday!" Soraya called, reminding her before she got out of hearing distance.

Amy wished she hadn't heard that.

Amy dragged herself down the hallway into the kitchen Saturday morning. She had to fulfill Soraya's request, or more like an order, and buy a dress for that stupid dance. To her displeasure, Soraya had sent her four texts last night, all reminders to do it today, and she wouldn't take 'no' or 'I'll do it later' for an answer.

"Well someone's in a mood," Amy's older sister, Lou, stated as the teen ambled into the kitchen. Amy glared at her.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Lou asked, seeing that look on her sister's face.

"I gotta go into town to buy a dress for the dance next Friday," Amy whined, going to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice. "Soraya is _making_ me go."

Lou laughed. "Amy! Dances are supposed to be _fun_, not something that you're dreading going to," she told her.

Amy frowned, pouring herself a glass. "Well it's definitely worth dreading when you know the Yong Mr. Borden's going to be there, "Amy explained, trying to make her sister understand.

"Ah, the Satan to your Hell." Lou confirmed. "I don't get why you hate him so much Amy." She said, trying to figure out her sister's reasoning.

"Yeah, nobody does." Amy murmured.

Lou looked up from her computer. "I don't understand Amy. He's the most gorgeous young man I have ever seen. And from what I've heard, real sweet and a fun guy to be around."

"Not in my opinion!" Amy said, sarcasm strong in her voice. " I mean sure, he's hot, and nice to look at," Lou quirked an eyebrow, "but all the rest of what you said, SO NOT TRUE!"

"Just give him a chance Amy! We've known the Borden's since before we were born! They've been very loyal business partners, and excellent neighbors."

"The Borden's yes," Amy sighed, "but Ty… All he ever does when I'm around is make fun of me, embarrassing me in front of everyone!"

Lou though to herself, then grinned. "Boys tend to do that to girls they like."

Amy rolled her eyes, shoving a muffin in her mouth and grabbing her purse before heading out the door.

"Hey man! Do you think Amy's gonna be there?" Caleb asked Ty.

They were sitting at the counter in Maggie's, eating lunch. It was Thursday, the day before the dance.

Ty grinned, "yeah, Soraya told me that she is, even if she has to drag her out herself."

"You going to ask her to go with you?" Caleb questioned, cramming an oversized piece of waffle into his mouth.

Ty looked at him in question. "Why would I do that?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows, gulping down the syrup glob that was in the back of his throat before answering. "Come one Ty, I've seen the way you look at her."

"I don't think so! She'd rather kill me than look a me twice." He said unbelievably, turning back to his food.

Looking at him with a calculating face, Caleb asked, "Why does she hate you so much?"

Ty's face dropped the grin. "I think I know why."

"Because you're mean to her?" He inquired.

Ty nodded. "Yeah. That, and the many insolent things I did to her when we were younger," he said, flashbacks of his past rocketing through his mind. "I don't even know why I did those things back then." Afterward the grin finding it's way back onto his face. "My mom said it was because I had a huge crush on her."

Caleb smirked, a mysterious glint in his eyes." So, then why do you still make fun of her _now_?"

Ty shook his head. "I don't know. Call it an old habit."

"No it's not." Caleb told him. "You _do_ know, but aren't doing anything about it."

Ty sighed, knowing his friend was right. He took a sip of his Coke, hesitating as Caleb was staring at him, waiting for an answer that he already knew. "Alright! You know me too well. I just want her to notice me."

Caleb slapped his hands on the counter, leaning in closer to Ty, who jumped back in surprise. "Ty! _Every _girl notices you! If you haven't noticed, they're all _drooling_ over you! He exclaimed.

It was true. Ty having his good looks, awesome personality and talent made him most wanted guy in the school, which made him more annoyed than anything. Having Borden as his last name didn't help either. Next to Heartland, Big River was the largest ranch in Western Canada, making him well known throughout the country, his family being in the papers often, and having a high record in competitions and breeding stock.

Ty sighed. "But Amy's different. She doesn't put on too much makeup to look good. She doesn't_ need_ makeup to look good! She dresses beautifully, not slutty like the other three quarters of the girls in the school."

"But… You said she was a hot little thing." Caleb reminded him.

Shaking his head, Ty answered. "I know, and what I said is true. But Amy's different. She doesn't let her looks get to her head, or doesn't try to show it off. She's not just beautiful on the outside. But on the inside as well."


	4. Chapter 3

"So Amy said you were making her go with you?" Lou asked.

It was Friday night, and Soraya, who had just showed up at the ranch, was finished getting ready and waiting for Amy to be set as well.

"Yeah well, Amy needs to get out more often. She'll have a blast once she's there." Soraya explained.

Lou smiled warmly. "I totally agree with you on that one. I try to take her shopping with me, but she just says, 'pick me up something and bring it back so I can try it on. I've got horses to work with.'"

Soraya laughed. "Yeah, that's sounds like something she would say. Has she ever asked _you_ to go out and do something?" She asked, wondering if Amy ever gave herself a break and just had some fun. Sometimes it almost seemed like she was up, either working or at school, twenty hours of the day, while only catching a couple hours of sleep each night. Every so often she'd come into class with bags under her eyes, her hair a little shaken from lack of sleep.

Lou grinned, tilting her head in thought. "Actually, yeah a few times."

"What?" Soraya huffed in astonishment.

Smirking, Lou explained. "Soraya. Think for a moment. What would be the only thing Amy would want to do in town?"

Soraya shook her head in understanding. "Of course, what was I thinking?"

Lou snickered in amusement.

Clacking of heels behind them put the conversation to an end. They turned at the sound.

"Oh My God, Amy…" Was all Lou managed to say.

Soraya gasped.

Amy was standing before them in an emerald green faded dress, with split ends, that came down to her ankles. Her hair was brought to the left side of her head, falling in beautiful curls. She'd used the perfect amount of mascara that brought out her striking blue eyes, and eye shadow that matched her dress.

"The boys aren't going to be able to keep their eyes off you tonight, Ms. Fleming," Soraya teased.

Amy smiled, looking down at herself. "Hopefully not _all_ the boys."

Soraya rolled her eyes while Lou grinned.

"Come on let's go," Amy said, heading towards the door," and get this over with."

Music pounded through the gymnasium walls. The large room was filled to the limit with teenagers looking for a good time and a great party.

Amy was surprised that she was actually quite enjoying herself. She had to give up and admit that, once again, Soraya was right. Yes, some of the boys were watching her with eager and almost hungry expressions on their faces, but she just took Soraya's advice and ignored them.

Her and Soraya danced, only stopping to get a drink to cool off and refill their lungs with the much-needed oxygen.

Amy had seen Ty walk in shortly after they'd arrived. She probably looked dumb standing there, blinking in confusion. He didn't have a date. He'd arrived alone, but quickly went over to a group of friends to talk and play a few card games. Amy had counted the number of girls that sauntered up to him and asked to dance. She totaled up to seven within the hour.

"Kay! Soraya! If I dance anymore, I'm gonna fall over paralyzed!" Amy cried over the hammering music as her friend tried to drag her out onto the dance floor. Again.

"Come on Amy! Just _one_ more! This one's almost done anyways! I'll be short!" Soraya pleaded, yanking on her arm a little harder.

Amy sighed. "You've said that the last three times!" She exclaimed.

"Come on!" Soraya urged. "We didn't come here to sit around and do nothing! We came here to dance!"

Amy continued to resist. "Soraya. Stop. I'm exhausted," she panted, stretching for the chair closest to her.

Before she could sit and rest her tired limbs, a hand was placed on her arm. "Too exhausted to dance with me?" A voice asked gently.

Amy immediately tensed.

She turned around to find Ty standing there, handsome as ever. He was clad in black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt, his jacket probably haven been shed from the heat in the air, almost suffocating anyone who didn't hydrate regularly. Wait. Did he just ask her to dance?

Amy looked around quickly, noticing that Soraya had vacated, and Ty's friends were sitting at their table watching the scene curiously. Obviously they were wondering how Amy would react to the whole situation, knowing there was a lot of water under this bridge.

She took in a breath, closing her eyes. 'If I could just be somewhere, anywhere else', she pleaded in her head, hoping it was all a dream. Opening her eyes slowly, Amy was disappointed to find that it wasn't. She looked back into Ty's eyes. She didn't see humor of judgment shining from them, but hope and nervousness.

She didn't understand this. Usually Ty would jump into a conversation with an insult or offensive joke.

"I…I…uh…" Amy stuttered, unsure of what to do.

Ty extended his hand toward her, an earnest look in his eyes. "Please?"

Amy gazed around shyly, before slowly putting her hand in his.

He smiled, tenderly curling his hand around hers, leading her to an empty spot on the dance floor.

Amy mentally groaned. It just _had _to be a slow song! 'Had he done this on purpose? What was this all about? Why did I go with him? Why didn't I just say no, or turn around and run away?' These questions raced through her head, completely puzzled by her position. At least it was a song she liked, being '_Crazier_' by Taylor Swift.

Ty pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her slim waist. They swayed to the music, no verbal communication being used. Amy, keeping the contact to a minimum, tried not to pull away too far for him to notice, but just enough for her to feel at least a _little_ more comfortable.

After a minute, Amy felt herself relaxing, her mind getting drowned in the lyrics.

_'Watched from a distance as you_

_ Made life your own_

_ Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_ And I wanted to know_

_ How that would feel_

_ And you made it so real'_

Ty smiled. He wished he could take back all the hurt and humiliation he had caused her over the years. He didn't even know if she'd ever forgive him, let alone stand being in the same room as him.

"Amy, I…" Ty faltered, at a loss for words. She pulled her eyes from their stand still position on his shoulder over to his, gazing into those shining emeralds.

He tried again. "…I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the past eighteen years. I'm so, so sorry Amy. Someone as friendly and smart as you should never be treated like that, by _anyone_," Amy felt her heart jump, ready to burst out of her chest, "I just want you to know…that I'm sorry, and I'll do my best to make sure I never do it again."

'_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_ Spin me around_

_ You make me crazier, crazier'_

Amy was about to say something, when Ty put a finger to her lips, her feeling a shock from the touch. "Amy," he murmured, "I don't, expect you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know where I stand."

'_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_ I'm lost in your eyes_

_ You make me crazier,_

_ Crazier, crazier_

_ Crazier, crazier'_

Ty stepped out of the embrace, as the song had ended. "Goodnight Amy," he said before turning around and walking away.

"Goodnight," Amy whispered, almost so quiet it couldn't be heard in the voice of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the short chapter! The next one will be ****_way _****longer! Promise! If you don't know, I'm in love with the Heartland TV show so some of the story lines from there are going to be included in the story, along with certain lines that the characters say as well. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4!**

"I don't know what to do Soraya!" Amy exclaimed.

It was three weeks after that night of the dance, and Amy was on the brink of going crazy. Or at least, that's what Soraya thought.

Amy sighed heavily. "I mean, he asked me to dance, and when we did, he apologized, said he wouldn't do it again, then left!" Soraya opened her mouth to speak, but Amy held up her hand, signaling she wasn't finished.

"And now! For the past three weeks, he's been utterly avoiding me, passing by with only a glimpse in the hallways!" She was now pacing back and forth in her room.

"Amy!" She stopped, looking at Soraya. "You need to stop obsessing over this. You remind me of me."

Amy rolled her eyes at her, going to her closet and getting her jean jacket.

Soraya shook her head. "You're making it look like it was a lot easier just hating him," she said, trying to calm to distraught friend.

Amy laughed sarcastically, pulling the denim jacket on. "It is!" She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm down and forget about it.

"You know…" Amy started in a thoughtful haze. Soraya looked at her, worry and dread creeping into her eyes. "Maybe if I just ignored him back… which would entail no talking, sitting together, or even eye contact."

Sighing, Soraya tried to knock some sense in her. "Amy, if you like a guy…"

" I _don't_ like him!"

"…You'd usually try to make it better, not worse, by talking to him and trying to settle your differences."

Amy flopped down, onto her bed. "Been there, done that. Didn't work." She pulled a pillow over her face before straightening up and putting it in her lap. "Oh, and just so we're clear. I do_ not_ like him."

Yearning for Amy to drop her _plan_, Soraya went over from her spot by the window, and sat beside her. "Amy. Forget about this whole, 'ignoring, no eye contact thing. ' He'll come around when he realizes that you're not returning the treatment, and want to be friends."

Amy stood up, heading for the door. "You have your ways Soraya. And I have mine." And with that, she left, heading down the hall and outside.

Soraya groaned in defeat. It was no use. When something gets into that girl's head, it is at full speed. The next few weeks would be hell.

And that's exactly what they were.

Amy did just as she said she would. Even though it was extremely hard, she got it done. Now Ty would not even look at her. Whether she was happy about that, she wasn't sure.

Amy was worried by the fact that Ty might actually believe that she'd gone straight back to hating him. Which, she kind of had, as now the looks he was giving her were looks of pity and irritation. Amy sighed in frustration. She walked with her Math books to her locker, happy to be putting them away, out of her face before lunch.

Soraya was right. This didn't make things better. They made them worse. '_We're pretty much back to they way things were before this all started up, but, even worse than that,' _she thought.Except, instead of an insult war, the two were utterly trying to avoid each other.

Amy hated it. But she knew that she couldn't let him win. It was just a big mess. She should have talked to him while she had the chance. She just wanted them to be friends and not have to tippy toe around the issue all the time. Not have to think of how to behave around him one day after another.

Today was different. He was casting her even more wicked looks than normal. She thought deeply to herself on the way to the cafeteria. '_Why? I haven't done or even said anything about him for days.'_

Amy walked in to the large room filled with kids, going over to her their usual table in the corner by the window. Soraya beamed, waving, patting the seat beside her. Amy smiled, sitting next to her, Mallory on the other side.

"Is there something going on with Ty?" She whispered in the younger girl's ear. If there were any rumors floating around, Mallory would know.

Mallory looked at her in question. "How would I know?"

Amy grinned, pulling her sandwich out of the paper bag that contained her lunch for the day. "Well, because you usually know everything."

"What's that Amy?" Ashley called from the side facing them, having heard their conversation.

Amy looked up at her, hoping no one else overheard. "What's wrong with Ty?" She asked again, just loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. "He's been glaring death at me all day. Have I done something to put him off?" She voiced her thought out loud, backtracking on what she had said and done recently.

Ashley shrugged, biting into an apple. "I don't know. His friends said they asked him, as he's been giving them the cold shoulder."

Quirking an eyebrow, Amy waited for her to reveal what happened. When she didn't, she pressed on. "And?"

"He just blew them off and walked away."

Soraya raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't seem like something Ty would do. It would have to be something_ pretty_ bad for him to be ignoring his friends," she reasoned.

"You said he was throwing you death glares Ames?" Soraya asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, more than usual."

Ashley observed Ty sitting at his table, staring down at his lunch, chewing slowly as if something was on his mind. She looked back over at Amy. "Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

Shaking her head, Amy replied. "I'm pretty sure. I haven't even spoken to him in days."

"Well, you might want to check in on that." Ashley said, getting up to leave.

Amy once again looked over at Ty's table to find that he was scowling at her. She looked away in hurt.

_'What did I do?'_

Amy walked in the door from school that day, pleased to leave all the work and emotion behind.

Lou was sitting at the small table in the kitchen; phone in hand against her cheek, staring down at the table in thought as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She hadn't even acknowledged that Amy was in the room. Amy looked at her sister in worry, hanging her bag on the edge of the chair, and touching her on the arm. She jumped in surprise.

"Lou?" Lou looked up, realizing she wasn't alone, "Are you okay?"

Lou put the phone down; turning in her seat, motioning for Amy to sit in the chair across from her. "Can you sit for a moment please Amy? There's something I need to talk to you about."


	6. Chapter 5

'Well this doesn't sound good.' Amy thought as she did was she was told and sat down.

"What's up?" She questioned impatiently. Lou didn't look up. "Lou. You're starting to scare me." Amy stated anxiously, "What's going on? Are Mom, Dad and Grandpa okay?" She asked. Even considering that something had happened to her family made her gut twist into knots.

"No, they're fine." Amy sighed in relief, Lou taking a breath before looking up. "Amy. The Borden's just called…" Amy tensed. "Every year they send two or so people up into the mountains with a truck load of hay to feed and supply the herd of wild mustangs that live up there, so they can survive the winter."

Amy sat still for a moment, considering what she had just been told. "Yeah, I know about that. They've been doing it for twenty years now. But, why would they call you?"

Lou exhaled, clearly unsure of how to break this to her sister. "That's not all Amy. Brad has come down with pneumonia, and his other two hands are away on vacation. They won't be back for two weeks."

Amy tilted her head, "And this concerns me why?"

"They called and asked if you'd be able to go up there and help this year."

Amy was clearly confused, wondering what Lou seemed so worried about. Wild mustangs! This would be amazing! "Who would I be going with?" She asked, excitement coursing through her body.

Lou looked her in the eyes. "Ty," she said in a low voice.

Amy's grin dropped immediately. So _this _is why he was scowling so coldly at her! "No!" She said, shoving her chair back, going to the fridge. "I won't go with him!"

Lou stood up as well." Amy! You'd only be required to go up there for _the day!"_ Amy turned away from her, determination pounding through her veins. She didn't care if the Borden's were short a person. It'd be like going to Hell with the Devil in the driver's seat. For all she knew he could take her to the middle of nowhere, let her go for a washroom break, and she'd come back and he'd be gone!

"You'd really put your grudge against Ty before a herd of starving mustangs?"

Amy froze. Gugh! Those horses were some of the very few wild mustangs left running free in Alberta. If she didn't do this, she'd lose both them, and the Borden's respect, which is something she couldn't afford to lose.

Amy turned back to face her. "What did Mom, Dad, and Grandpa have to say about this?"

"I just called them. They said they would like you to go. They'd be very upset otherwise." She took a step toward her baby sister. "The Borden's are their best friends Amy. They would feel mighty guilty if they lost their admiration, just because their daughter didn't help them out when they really needed it."

Amy groaned. She didn't like the idea of leaving her sister alone, since her parents and grandfather were at an auction in Vancouver. Why way out there, she didn't know.

"What about you?" Amy asked. "I don't want you here all alone."

Lou smiled. "I'll call Peter. He said he had the weekend off so, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give me some company and help Mallory with the horses."

Amy sighed. "What about food, water, bathrooms?"

A grin spread across Lou's face. "They built a cabin up there a few years ago. It's got a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom, whatever you need to survive. Oh! There's no cell or phone reception up there. That won't matter though; as it will be go out there, feed the horses, then come back. Simple!"

"How long of a drive?" Amy asked, wanting to know how long she's going to have to sit in a truck with an aggravating guy not three feet from her.

"Gosh! Questions! Questions!" Lou retorted. "Just say yes Amy!"

Amy took in and let out a breath. "Huh… Okay! I'll do it," Lou smiled, "but don't expect me and Ty to be giving each other piggy-back rides and sitting 'round a fire singing Kumbaya all day! Got it?"

Lou smirked. "Perfectly."

The weekend came quicker than Amy expected and hoped for. Now she was sitting on the porch, waiting for Ty to pick her up. He pulled up right when expected. Amy got up and climbed into the passenger side of the pick up, noting the large trailer hitched up behind it, stacked with what she thought was a hundred or more bales.

Ty didn't even look at her when she got in. He just put the truck in drive and pulled away from the house, heading down the long winding driveway. 'Nice to see you too,' she thought.

Amy returned the cold shoulder treatment. She spent the ride gazing out the window as the foothills evolved into mountains. It had been a while since she had been in the Rockies. People came from all over Canada to visit them and their beauty, while they were in her backyard, rarely to be acknowledged.

The three-hour drive had been long and tense, with no words being exchanged, the two being drowned in their own thoughts. The air was so thick with unease Amy thought she could cut it with a knife.

They pulled into a long driveway off the main road, which was an hour's drive from any town or city. It lead through the trees to a nice, wooden cabin. For the first time in hours, Amy smiled.

Just twenty feet away from the front porch was a large lake over looking a view of the mountains.

"It's beautiful," she murmured to herself.

Ty got out, slamming the door behind him, making Amy jump out of her daze. "Come on," which he said a little roughly. "We'll set out the hay, and then grab something to eat before heading back. I want to get this done as soon as possible as it looks like some weather's blowing in."

Amy looked toward the sky. He was right. Clouds were gathering from the north; angry looking clouds.

She picked up the pace, walking quickly to the back of the truck to help him unhitch the trailer.

They stacked the bales in stacks of twenty each, around forty yards apart. It took them close to two hours to place them and cut the twine off. Although the work was fairly laboring, Amy found that with the cold weather, she had hardly picked up a sweat. She couldn't help but notice that Ty had though. He coughed once, unzipping his jacket. He was sweating profusely.

Amy looked at him closely; setting down the bale she was currently moving, her resentment temporarily forgotten. "Are you okay?"

He stopped what he was doing to look at her for what she thought was the first time that day. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." She frowned. "Let's just get the job done. We still have a couple of bales left," he said bitterly, grabbing a pocketknife from his jacket to remove the last of the twine from the pile.

One they'd finished, Ty grabbed the cooler from the back of the truck, grabbing his keys and unlocking the door, going into the cabin. Amy followed, gasping once she'd stepped through the wooden door.

It was perfect. Right when you walked in there was a kitchen on the left, and dining room on the right. Farther down the hall was a bedroom with a queen-sized bed with night tables on either side, dresser, and a fireplace in the corner.

Amy continued exploring while Ty unloaded the cooler, setting out all the food that it contained on the counter. Across the hall was the bathroom, no shower, but a bathroom none of the less.

She smiled; glad she didn't have to trudge through the snow in -25 degree weather, just to go to the washroom.

Amy's eyes froze on a set of picture frames mounted on the wall. There were five in all.

The first was of Ty when he was a baby, sitting in between his parents, grinning at the camera. Amy smiled at it. 'He still has those same eyes.'

The second was of Brad and Lily loping through the field. Third was Ty as a sixteen year old lying in the field, with his horse Harley. Fourth. An area shot of their ranch. Amy could see the barn of Heartland in the distance.

Her eyes set foot on the fifth photo. Was that…? No, it couldn't be! It was her! Amy!

This picture was of Amy and Ty when they were five years old. Both of them were sitting in a sandbox, laughing as they were digging in the cool, moist sand.

Amy didn't understand. She thought her and Ty hadn't had _any_ cheerful times when they were little. Or ever for that matter.

She felt Ty's presence by her side, him also looking at the memory, locked in that one piece of digital paper. "Not all our times were bad," he murmured, so quietly she almost couldn't hear. "I could take it down if it upsets you," he offered, reaching for the frame.

Amy grabbed his arm before he could touch the smooth wood. "No." She said gently. "I. I like it."

Amy ate quickly, not realizing how hungry she actually was. She hadn't eaten since last night; the feeling of food entering her stomach being one of awkwardness and unfamiliarity.

She was worried about Ty though. He still hadn't lost his sweat and had eaten next to nothing, Amy wanting so badly to ask him if something was wrong again. Before she could make up her mind he stood up, pushing himself onto his feet slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"To check and see what the weather's like. I want to go, but dad told me he wanted us to stay until the horses arrive. You know. Make sure they're still there," he explained, slipping on his jacket and heading for the door.

"I'll come with you," she offered, pushing back her chair and grabbing her jacket as well. She didn't want him to be alone right now.

Ty seemed to hesitate at her suggestion, but simply shook his head and held the door open for her.

When they stepped outside they were met with a foul burst of wind. Amy looked to the sky nervously as large snowflakes started to fall, blown in her face by the ice-cold breeze. They needed to get out of here before the conditions got worse. "Ty I think we should get going…" She turned to face him. He was standing there, squinting his eyes, gazing blindly into the forest. "Ty?" She asked, taking a step towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh…" He lowered his head, blinking as if trying to clear his vision. "I… I don't know. My head…"

Amy watched him intently.

He looked back up, staring forward unseeingly. He smiled. "The horses are here."

Amy turned around quickly. "Really? Where?" She asked eagerly, her bright blue eyes scanning the trees.

Ty pointed straight ahead. "Right there."

Amy continued looking, but to no avail. There was nothing there.

"Ty. I don't see them, they're not there."

She heard a heavy breath get let out and a dull thud behind her. She shot around, shocked.

Ty was lying unconscious in the snow, his eyes shut, with no sign of being unsealed.

"Ty!" Amy knelt down beside him, shaking his shoulders gently. "Ty!" But no movement erupted from his still body.


	7. Chapter 6

Amy laid Ty down, jacket still on, on the bed. She felt his head.

"Oh God Ty, you're burning up!" She gasped going to take his boots off for him.

He tried to sit up resulting in Amy just pushing him back down. "No just lie still, please."

"Amy." Ty murmured. He started to shiver; his entire body was coated with a thick sweat. She pulled the blankets high over him to his shoulders.

Amy walked over to the sink. The water here was only cold. She heated it up, before putting it in a bowl, and walking back to Ty. Grabbing a cloth along the way.

She sat beside him on the bed, dipping the cloth in the lukewarm liquid before wringing out all the extra water, placing it on Ty's head.

When she went back to soak the rag, Ty slowly sat up. "We have to get out of here. I can drive."

"No you can't." Amy told him, wringing out the rag again.

When he sat up fully, a fierce pounding came to his head. He stiffened in pain, lying back down, starting to shiver again.

Amy reached for her jacket, digging around in the front pocket for her phone. She pulled it out, flipping it open. A blank screen popped up. "No signal. Go figure." She looked over at Ty who was searching blindly in his pockets.

"Where are the keys?"

Amy put the cloth back on his forehead. "No, you're not driving, forget it."

The howl of the wind suddenly became stronger. Ty flinched. "Amy. We have to get out of here."

Amy continued with the rag. "Ty, it's too dangerous to drive back, and the farthest town or city is an hour's drive from here. We'd put ourselves in more danger than we are already in. We'll hold out here until the storm lets up. Then I'll drive us back."

"I'm sorry Amy."

She stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"I don't know what got into me. I said I wouldn't do it again. Another promise I didn't keep. I want..." Amy cut him off.

"Ty! Not right now! You need to get some rest. We'll talk about that later okay?"

Ty sighed, settling back into the blankets. "Okay," he murmured, closing his eyes.

The storm was not getting better. It got worse. The wind and snow combined brought the landscape to zero visibility.

Amy read the thermometer that was on the other side of the window.

-35C. She looked worriedly at Ty who was shivering more fiercely, his sweat looking almost unbearable. His face had gone ghostly white.

She had to find a heat source to warm the small cabin, refraining from them freezing to death.

She went over to the fireplace that was at the end of the bed, against the wall. Luckily there was already wood stacked there so she wouldn't have to go outside and chop down an entire tree in weather like this.

Amy grabbed some old newspapers she found on the coffee table, pulling them apart before crunching them into ball and tossing them in along with the wood and kindling.

She lit it, the flames crackling to life, filling the air with a warm embrace. She was warming her hands when Ty called for her. She went over him, noticing that just talking for him was a huge effort. "Ty? What do you need?" She asked gently, sitting on the bed beside his shoulder, feeling his forehead. It was still dangerously hot.

"Amy." Ty croaked. "Water," was all he managed to get out.

Amy nodded, getting up and putting some of the boiled water in a cup and taking it over to him. Even though she knew he could do it himself, she held on to the glass as he drank, just in case.

He downed the whole thing, the warm liquid soothing his parched throat.

He handed the cup back to her, smiling gratefully while relaxing back into the pillows, sighing heavily.

Amy checked the time. 10:35 PM. She might as well get some sleep. Who knows what tomorrow would bring. The storm could be worse; it could be better. Ty might become more ill, or he might be right as rain. Wait. There was only one bed. They hadn't brought any air mattresses or blankets, as they didn't expect to be staying the night. She groaned, deciding to prolong it by feeding the fire as much as she could so she wouldn't have to start it again in the morning.

Amy walked back into the bedroom, leaning against the door, watching Ty. He had finally fallen into a deep sleep.

'At least he doesn't snore.' She thought. The consideration made her smile; realizing she'd had a streak of luck, even if it was something as small as that.

She walked over to the bed, lying down next to him. Feeling his head one last time before reaching over, turning off the lamp, and laying her head against the pillow, closing her eyes.

_A young girl with blonde hair floated through the long grass, her hair flowing in the gentle breeze as she ran down to the pond that glistened in the evening sunlight. "You can't catch me!" She called in a sweet voice to the person behind her._

_"Oh yes I can!" Came an answering voice. _

_She looked behind her to the young boy chasing her. He had light brown hair that blew in his face as he ran, trying to catch the younger girl in front of him._

_She had snuck up on him and tagged him from behind, now he wanted return the favor. He grinned, changing his course._

_The little girl stopped once she reached the pond risking a turn in his direction. She frowned when there was no one there, the sound of birds and horses in the distance being the only things to break the silence of dusk._

_"Hello?" She called, her voice echoing throughout the foothills. "Hello." She whispered. "You there?" _

_She squealed when two arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She closed her eyes in fright. The carrier, not being able to cope with the weight, tumbled to the ground, both of them landing with a thud. She reopened her eyelids, revealing her sky blue orbs, looking above her. The boy was lying on top of her, emerald green eyes gazing into hers, a smirk on his small face._

_"Tag. You're it."_


	8. Chapter 7

Amy's eyes fluttered open, dazed from the events that had reoccurred in her mind. She found that she was staring at a wall. But not the same wall that was in her room. It was clearly made of wood. Logs piled one over the other. 'Where am I? This is a dream right? Gotta be a dream.' She felt the covers with her toes, them running along the cool sheets, frozen from being exposed to the crisp air of the room.

Then she remembered everything from the previous day. She sighed heavily, turning of to look at the person on the other side of her.

Ty was staring at her, eyes wide open, all signs of weariness from heavy sleep diminished. He grinned, Amy smiling in return.

"Morning," she said with a groggy voice.

"Morning." He replied.

Amy fully rolled over. "How are you feeling?"

Ty sighed. "Better."

She put her hand to his forehead, him wincing, expecting pain. There was none.

"Well your fever's gone."

Ty just hummed in reply.

Amy shivered under the blankets. "Burr. No wonder, it's freezing in here!"

Ty hummed again in amusement.

Amy sat up, pulling the blankets off of her, before standing and heading over to the fireplace.

Behind her Ty sat up as well, only, much slower than Amy had. He watched her intently.

She blew on the dimmed flames gently, the coals crackling back to life. She rubbed her arms and legs, trying to warm up again.

"You're beautiful." Amy looked over at Ty.

"You are." He repeated as to make sure she hadn't misunderstood him.

Amy turned, facing the fire again, smiling to herself, before turning and walking over to him.

She walked over, leaning against the wall, looking down at him, sighing deeply.

He looked up at her, a soft and hopeful expression on his face.

Amy began to walk closer, when something out the window caught her attention. She smiled.

"Ty."

His eyes moved from the window, back to her. He couldn't see from his position on the bed.

"You gotta come see this."

Ty and Amy shoved on the door, pushing the snow out of the way that had blanketed it overnight. They smiled widely.

The herd of twenty or more horses came running into the clearing, each fighting for every flake of hay.

Amy grinned broadly as Ty came up beside her. "Well you did see them." He smirked at her.

A small foal came nervously up to them, Amy slowly reaching out her hand to the little horse.

The tiny colt went up to sniff it, before going to Ty, lipping up some of his jacket. Ty let out a small laugh, making the foal squeal and take off for its mother.

Amy and Ty laughed, Ty unconsciously putting and arm around her shoulders.

Amy's body shivered at the contact. "Ty um…" He looked down at her. "What you said. Did you…really mean it?" Amy asked softly.

Ty smiled at his own words, looking her in the eyes. "Yes."

Amy beamed. " So. Obviously you think the same way I do."

He quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know why I treated you the way I did. But when I saw that picture of us last night, it made me realize, that I was remembering all the bad things, not the good that we've done together. I've been selfish, and have never given you a chance. I guess I just saw you as some sort of self-absorbed, obnoxious, kid, that was only out to hurt or humiliate me."

Ty gently took both her shoulders, holding her gaze. "Amy. I never set out to hurt or embarrass you. And whenever I did, I felt very guilty, and took pity in what I did." Amy couldn't tear her eyes away from his emeralds.

"But you're right. We kept remembering the bad and not the good, making us think that being around one another will only bring us hurt and make matter worse. Which many times, it did." He confessed.

Amy exhaled. She knew she had to get this out.

"Ty. My way of expressing my true feelings was definitely not the best one. That's just the way I work. Soraya was right. In my head I could convince myself that I hated you. But. Deep down, I really did…"

She was cut off my Ty's lips covering her own. Amy froze, millions of thoughts, feelings and emotions surging through her in those few seconds.

He broke it off as quickly as he had started it, pulling away slowly, looking for her reaction.

Amy grinned, making up her mind before connecting her lips with his again, pushing herself closer to him while threading her hands through his silky hair.

She felt his grin on her lips as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

They pulled away from each other, gasping for oxygen.

Ty finished Amy's sentence for her, "…down I really did love you."

Amy smirked before kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 8

"So? How was it?" Lou immediately bombarded Amy as she walked in the door.

"Fine." Amy mumbled. Inside she was smiling to herself. Her and Ty wanted to keep this a secret for a little while, to make it fun. She started unpacking her bag.

Lou quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Just fine? You guys stayed _the night _Amy! SOMETHING must have happened!"

Amy turned to face her, pretending to be mad. "Look Lou! Just to keep you straight, we stayed because Ty got sick and a storm blew in. It would have been extremely dangerous to drive back otherwise."

Lou sighed in frustration. "Yes, I get that. But, you two were alone, in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sooooo?"

"So what?" Lou pressed on. "You guys just ignored each other the entire time?" Lou questioned in utter shock.

Amy shrugged, dumping the water out of her water bottle, before putting it on the counter, next to the sink. "Pretty much yeah."

"Whatever," Lou sighed in defeat. "Oh! Mom and Dad called. They said them and Grandpa won't be back until next week as there were a couple of shows they're entering in Victoria," she remembered.

Amy sighed sarcastically. "Great! Now I'm stuck with, of course, my ridiculously annoying older sister, who is doing everything in her power to set me up with a guy that I absolutely hate!"

Lou played along. "Ha! You'd be one to talk! I'm stuck making dinners and cleaning up after my bratty little sister, who doesn't know a good relationship when she sees one!"

Amy smiled viciously. "Well. I hate to be the one to break it to ya Sis. But it's never gonna happen!" Amy was trying her best to hold it together. She was having so much fun with this. It was gonna be hard for her to make sure she didn't spill the beans before her and Ty got to play with it for a while. "I'd be happy if I never saw him again."

Lou rolled her eyes. "Uh, Amy? If you haven't noticed, he lives next door _and _goes to the same school as you," she replied, stating the obvious.

Amy play scowled. "Just! Shove off Lou!" And with that while making it dramatic, 'stomped' off to her room, dragging her now emptied bag with her.

Once she'd reached her room, stepping inside and closing the door, she broke down in the quietest laugh she could muster.

"This is gonna be awesome!" She whispered to herself.

Amy walked into Hudson High the next morning, with the knowledge in her head that she would still have to pretend to everyone that she hated Ty. That meant no talking, touching, or even looking at him. And if she did, the looks we be scowls, or looks of pity.

She texted him last night, confirming he would do the same, both of them knowing that it wouldn't seem as if the other was ignoring them, but just an act.

"How was you weekend with Ty?" Amy turned to see Soraya coming up to her as she was getting her book from her locker at lunch.

"What?" Amy asked, playing confused.

This was going to be harder than she'd originally thought.

"Amy!" Soraya exclaimed. "When you went with him to feed the wild herd up in the mountains?"

Faking recognition, Amy raised her eyebrows. "Oh! Right! Well, it wasn't exactly a weekend away, more like a weekend from my life with the Devil in the drivers seat. Wait, how did you know about that?" the question actually real.

Soraya grinned. "What _don't_ I know?"

Amy quirked an eyebrow.

Soraya sighed. "Lou told me. Something about you and Ty spending the night a…" Amy cut her off.

"Don't even go there!" She said slamming her locker door shut and starting to walk towards the cafeteria. Soraya followed.

"Come on Amy. You're telling me that after a weekend alone, you _still_ hate his guts?!"

Amy didn't even hesitate with her, 'intelligent' answer.

"Yup."

She turned down a hall, walking faster than normal, lunch in hand, and sat down at their usual table. She didn't have to even look over to know that Ty was sitting in his usual spot, just two tables down, and one to the left of theirs.

Soraya sat down beside her, still looking at her in question. "Are you sure?'

Almost as if he knew and was helping Amy out, Ty looked over at Amy and glared at her. Amy glared back, motioning at him to Soraya.

"See! He hates me, and I him. End of story. Now let's stalking about Ty Borden and move on to something else," she put in before Soraya could say anything. She pulled out her sandwich, taking a bite out of it.

Soraya sighed in defeat.

Library work definitely sucked. Amy was helping the librarian catalogue and shelve books, along with a couple other students during a spare.

She sighed; shelving what she thought was the thousandth book that afternoon, putting it in its designated place harder that she intended. This just _had _to be sixth period. The longest period of the day. She just wished an angel from above could come down from the heavens, reviving her of her misery. She didn't have to wait long.

Amy felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, a warm breath on her neck as the feeling of those perfect lips ignited a fire in her belly. She didn't even turn, continuing to shelve books.

"I though we were supposed to hate each other," she murmured, a grin coming to her face.

She felt the body behind her shift in amusement.

"Hmm…" He hummed against her neck before whispering in her ear. "That's only when others are watching.

Now Amy turned around to face him, eyebrow quirked. "How do you know someone's not watching right now?" She questioned, shooting a glance in either direction.

Ty grinned. "One. Because we're in the back of the library with ten foot high bookshelves all around us. Two. I think if someone saw me kiss your neck, we'd hear a scream. Or at least a gasp of some sort."

Amy sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay. But if someone, no matter who, is coming. You know the drill."

Ty nodded sarcastically. "Yeah jump to the other side of the aisle and pretend to be looking at books. Yeah, yeah I got it," he confirmed pulling her head toward his.

"Good." She managed to say before his lips covered hers. "So," she asked when he pulled away," how's it been pretending to hate me?"

Ty laughed quietly." Meh, easy. How 'bout you? He questioned, already knowing the answer from observing her in the hallways, noticing how uncomfortable she looked talking to her friends, especially Soraya.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Ty it's just so hard!" She told him, raising her voice slightly. Ty quickly put his pointer finger to his lips, motioning for her to keep it down. She smiled apologetically. "I don't want to spill my guts in the wrong way, or make anyone mad." She confessed.

Hey," Ty calmed her. "We can just stop this and reveal the truth?" He suggested, though Amy could tell that's what he didn't want to do.

"You want to keep playing it. Don't you?"

Ty smiled sheepishly. "A little. Maybe. But if you're uncomfortable, we can stop."

Amy shook her head and kissed him, convincing him other wise. "No! You're right. It is fun. By the way, you have incredible acting skills Mr. Borden. You're timing on that glare in the cafeteria was awesome!"

Ty smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"Plus, it's almost the winter break, so we don't have to pretend all day like when we're usually in school." She realized out loud. Now more confident.

Ty grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."


	10. Chapter 9

Of the four days that remained of school, Ty and Amy managed to keep their secret hidden and buried. Though Amy nearly spilled it when telling her parents about the trip up in the mountains once they returned. They asked Lou of her odd behavior, but all she could do was shake her head and say. "Nobody knows."

"What do you mean nobody knows?" Tim, Amy and Lou's dad asked.

Lou shrugged. "Exactly what I said. She's been acting weird ever since they went out that weekend into the mountains."

The girls' mother, Marion, raised her eyebrows, shooting a worried glance at Tim.

"Please don't tell me they did something!" She pleaded, eyes focused on Lou, waiting for an answer.

Lou smiled reassuringly. "I highly doubt that! From the way she talks about him, and from what Soraya tells me, she hates him more than ever." She saw her parents visibly relax. "That trip probably did more bad than good." She told them, stating her point of view.

Jack, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "When I found out they were heading up there, I'd hoped they would've figured things out between them. Things have been pretty rough lately concerning those two. Guess I was wrong."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I guess we all were." Tim added.

"They would make a beautiful couple," Marion said, almost in a dreamy voice,

her husband inclining his head.

"Yeah, they would. He's just like his parents. Got a good head on his shoulders that one." He said approvingly.

Lou jumped in, "Not to mention a hottie!"

Jack laughed. "Lou, you already have a husband."

She sighed. "Uh, darn!" She said sarcastically while snapping her fingers.

They all burst out laughing, not noticing the extra pair of ears that were listening.

Amy slowly pulled back into her room, closing the door quietly. She laughed to herself. '_They have absolutely no idea! And they all approve of him, even dad!'_

"Ty was right to keep this going," she whispered to herself, going back to the book she was reading.

* * *

"Yeah! And then dad says, 'He's got a good head on his shoulders than one!" Amy told Ty, mocking her father's voice.

It was Saturday, the first day of the winter school break, and Amy and Ty were up on Clairdale Ridge after deciding to meet for a while.

Ty laughed at Amy's mocking voice. The way she brought up her shoulders and lowered her voice was hilarious.

"So I take it your dad approves of me then?" Ty questioned, pulled her into his arms.

Amy grinned mischievously, "Yeah, without even know we're together!" She said, voice full of laughter, as she leaned in kissing his neck. She felt him quiver at the touch as they walked arm in arm beside each other.

"You know," Ty said thoughtfully, Amy pulling away to look at his whole face, "it's funny that we remember the little details from all those years ago. Now look at us. Eighteen years old, and halfway through our last year of high school. Ha! Before you know it, I'm going to be old, and in my mid twenties, working and having my own place.

Amy pulled him to a stop, wondering where he was going with this. "Come on, what are you talking about?"

Ty paused putting each of his hands on her shoulders.

"Never mind."

Amy smiled. "Kay. Hey," she whispered leaning her head against his.

"Hey," he murmured, returning the gesture.

When they were close enough, Amy threw the snowball she'd been hiding behind her back, it smacking him square in the face.

Ty grunted from the small, but hard, cold nuisance, backing away in astonishment.

Amy just stood there, waiting for a reaction.

Ty stared at her before grinning viciously. "Oh you're _so_ gonna get it!" He lunged for her, Amy squealing and jumping out of his wicked grasp, clearing a snowdrift to get away.

Ty plummeted through it, charging after her. "I'm gonna get ya!"

Amy turned to face him while still running, "You can't catch up old man!" She started to laugh uncontrollably, causing her to slow down.

Ty caught up, grabbing her around the legs, lifting her up, onto his shoulder before spinning her around in circles, laughing as well.

Amy continued her bout of giggles as Ty tripped and fell to the ground, putting her down in the process. "No, no, no, no!"

He rolled over her on his decent, laying beside her, sighing in exhaustion.

They lay there panting for a while. Ty paused, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Hold on", Amy looked over at him, "did you just call me an old man?"

Amy grinned at her own words. "Maybe," she said, putting a cruel look on her face.

Ty rolled on top of her, propping some of his weight on his elbows, whispering in her ear. "If I'm an old man, what does that make you?"

Amy smirked, shifting underneath him, "A full grown woman."

Ty grinned before crashing his lips upon hers in a searing kiss.

Amy responded immediately, pulling him down fully on top of her, groaning at the weight. She felt Ty's lips come into a smile as she threaded her hands through his silky brown hair.

Ty slid his hand up her thigh, it falling around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Ty didn't even acknowledge it, continuing to kiss Amy.

Amy pulled away, motioning at his pocket, "You have to get that there Mister."

He smiled apologetically, reaching into his pocket to pull out the vibrating annoyance.

"Hello?"

"Hey man!" Ty rolled his eyes at Amy, mouthing who is it was that had interrupted them.

She rolled her eyes as well.

"Caleb, how's it going man?"

"Good dude!"

Ty waiting for him to proceed with what he wanted to say, but Caleb remained silent.

"Sooooo… Did you need anything or…?" Ty trailed off.

He heard Caleb laugh. "What, did I interrupt something?"

Ty looked at Amy. "No, uh. Not interrupting anything." She smiled, kissing his neck, but remaining silent.

"Okay Ty, you're acting weird, almost at a loss for words. Where are you?"

Ty shot a worried glance at Amy. "Uh, at home," he responded, searching for a quick answer.

"No you're not. I just called there and your parents said you weren't home."

Ty could hear the doubt in Caleb's voice.

"That's because I just got back," Ty reasoned, getting a little frustrated, but keeping his cool.

"Back from where? Ty, what's going…"

Ty cut him off. "Look Caleb, if there's nothing you need at the moment, I need to hang up. I've got stuff to do."

Caleb sighed. "Okay." He said, conquered, before remembering the situation and quickly speaking up. "Wait! Ty what's…"

Ty hung up.

Caleb sat there stunned, staring at the now disconnected phone in astonishment. _'What the heck was that about? He's not himself. But why?'_


	11. Chapter 10

Amy was out enjoying the afternoon sunshine with Spartan, working on liberty in the fluffy, crystalized snow.

When he followed her command and reared, she smiled.

He had come so far from that fateful night five years ago. The night of the accident. The night that had nearly taken her mothers life away. _Her_ life away.

Luckily her and Marion managed to escape with only a few cuts and broken bones, but Spartan didn't fare so well.

The trailer had detached from the truck, rolling off the road and into the ditch.

At first it was only physical problems, but once those scars had healed, mentally, he was a mess.

Amy's family wanted to put him down, to avoid anyone getting hurt. They all agreed that he was too far in the darkness to be brought back out again. But Amy refused.

She felt she owed it to Spartan. Before they had rescued him, he was beaten by his old owner, Mallen, and locked in a shed with no food or water.

Mallen lived on the other side of the ridge. He was a man known for cruelty and neglect against his animals.

Amy had ridden up there one day to find Spartan locked up, and Mallen and his family nowhere to be found. She'd convinced her mother to go and rescue him, even though she had seen the clouds gathering in a reckless storm. Marion had hesitated, but once she found out he had no necessities, agreed to help the suffering animal that her daughter was insisting was near death.

Now, five years later, he was nothing short of amazing. Amy had broken the ice between humans and his furious anger towards them with a join up and cured his fear of trailers, helping him find trust in people again.

Amy jumped on, asking Spartan to spin on the spot.

She was just about to put on his bridle when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Sighing, she dug around for it, pulling it out and flipping it open.

'Soraya' it read on the screen. Amy smiled and pressed talk, "Hey Soraya."

"Amy! Hey, it's been ages!" Her friend said in a chipper voice.

Amy let out a small laugh. "Soraya, school's only been out for two days."

Soraya laughed. "Well for me that's a long time without my best friend. Anyway! Do you wanna go shopping? I need your opinion on something."

Amy frowned, happy Soraya couldn't see her right now. She sounded so hopeful. Like if she said no, she'd be crushed.

She was going to call Ty to see if they could spend the day together, but she couldn't say no to Soraya then turn around and go out with someone else.

"Uh, sure." Amy forced out, trying to be enthusiastic.

Soraya squealed. "Great! I'll pick you up in 10."

"Sure." Amy finished without even thinking.

Hold on. Ten minutes!

"Wait! Soraya!" But she'd already hung up, probably running for her keys.

Amy growled in frustration before jumping on Spartan and picking up a fast lope around the corner to the barn to put him away before taking a ridiculously fast shower, blow drying her hair, and changing.

Now, with one minute to spare, she was in her faded jeans, diamond rimmed red tank top, and light brown leather jacket.

Luckily for her, when Soraya gave you a time frame, it ended up being double of what she had originally said.

With the extra time, Amy quickly curled a few rolls into her beautiful dark blonde hair, grabbing her set of keys, wallet, and heading out the door to where Soraya was waiting.

* * *

"How 'bout…this one?" Soraya asked, pulling off the rack a green laid skirt with white trim. She didn't receive an answer.

She looked over at Amy, who was busily texting on her phone.

"Amy. Amy!"

Her friend looked up.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" She asked, although Soraya could tell her mind was somewhere else entirely.

Soraya held up the skirt, raising her eyebrows while motioning at it.

"Uh, sure, yeah that one is good." Amy blurted out before turning her attention back to the pulling beam of the screen in her hands.

Rolling her eyes, Soraya grabbed it and the other items she wanted to try on, hearing Amy giggle as she walked away.

Amy knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. Ty was telling her a really funny story through text. Yes, through text!

_ Amy: 'Haha! That's awesome!'_

Ty: _'I know right!'_

Amy: '_GTG. Otherwise Soraya's gonna be more mad than she already is.'_

Ty: '_Alright. 3 you.'_

Amy: _'3 U 2.'_

Amy snapped her phone shut just as Soraya came out of the dressing room, with the skirt.

"Hey! That's one's awesome! You should get it! It really brings out your eyes!"

Soraya scowled playfully. "What, now all of a sudden you're interested?" Amy grinned. "Who was it you were having so much fun texting, that you were completely oblivious to the world around you?"

Amy shrugged, standing. "It was no one Soraya."

Soraya quirked an eyebrow. "No it wasn't. I haven't seen you giggle like that for ages Amy. What was that all about? What are you hiding?"

Soraya's gaze burned into Amy's being.

_ Should I tell her? No. Ty and I decided that was something we wanted to do together. But what should I say?_

"I'm not hiding anything Soraya," Amy returned, trying to keep it simple before the truth exploded out of her.

Soraya crossed her arms. "Then what's with all the texting and giggling, and not telling me what's been going on with you?"

Amy quickly made up an excuse in her head, hiding her face behind a rack of jackets. "Look Soraya. It was just one of those forwarded messages that has a funny story inside of it. Okay? That's all it was."

Soraya studied her for a minute. Studied hard, before sighing.

"Okay," Amy smiled, "but there _is_ something going on with you," she reasoned while going to the till to pay

Amy smirked, following. "Isn't there always?"

* * *

"I don't know Tim. Something's going on with that girl." Marion reasoned.

Tim shook his head at his wife, "Honey, you're looking way too far into this," he told her while playing with the tip of his John Deere coffee cup.

Marion tilted her head hesitantly. "I don't think so. She's not like she used to be. She's always out somewhere, or talking on the phone, to whom she won't say," Tim nodding his head slowly in partial agreement, "Soraya says she been acting weird. That Amy almost looks dreamy all the time, thinking really hard or distracted.'

Tim stood, heading towards the door. He turned to look at his wife, "Marion, Amy's growing up, and trying to find her place in this world. If you are uncertain or worried, just go talk to her," he said, putting his cowboy hat on, and heading out the door.

Marion sat, thinking of everything he'd said.

'_She's been different, and not acting like herself_,' she thought, '_maybe he's right. Maybe I should just go talk to her_.'

She nodded in decision, heading for the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay? That we're not going to get caught?" Ty's worried whisper came in her ear.

Amy grinned, "Naw! We're in the barn, completely out of sight of the house, Quonset hut, or the pens. We'll be fine," Amy assured her anxious boyfriend.

Ty still had a hesitant look on his face. "Yeah, but all that needs to happen is for someone to come around the corner and…" He sliced his pointer finger across his throat with a painful expression on his face.

Giggling, Amy reminded him, "So? You know they all approve of you anyway, even when they don't know we're together."

Ty grinned mischievously, pulling her into his arms, "Oh. So you're saying NOW you want to stop this game?"

Amy laughed quietly, as to not be heard. "Hmmmm…No, this is actually pretty fun. Hard at times, but fun." She kissed him quickly. "But," she pulled back, "when we _do_ finally want to tell, who should we tell first?"

Ty cocked his head, thinking deeply. "I don't know. Probably Soraya and Caleb. They've been asking around about what's going on with us. They're getting close to figuring out that our "behavior" is linked, Amy."

Amy nodded into his shoulder. "I know. It's so hard for me to lie right to her face all the time," Ty stroked her back in comfort, "I'm hurting her Ty. And she knows it."

Ty pulled her head into his hands, "Hey," he said in a soothing voice, "we'll be fine. We'll wait just a little while longer, and then after that," his grin becoming mischievous, "we can do whatever we want."

"_Whatever_ we want Mr. Borden?" Amy smirked.

"Don't let you shirt get in a knot just yet Miss Fleming."

Amy made a mocking face and slapped him on the arm. Ty laughed and pulled in.

"And you have to stop hitting me," he said against her lips.

"Yeah, well, you deserve it," she returned.

Ty leaned in again before a voice broke the silence.

"Amy!" It was Marion, her voice just outside the barn.

Amy shot away from Ty. "Go!" She motioned toward the back door. "Go! GO!"

Ty gave her a quick peck on the cheek before making his exit, slipping around the corner, and heading for the fields that lead to his ranch.

Amy quickly turned, grabbing a nearby bridle and rag, pretending to clean it when her mom came in through the office door.

Marion smiled at her daughter, finding her by the saddle racks. "There you are!"

Amy turned, playing as if she just noticed her. "Oh! Hey Mom."

"Watcha doing?"

The younger girl looked over at her. "Hm? Oh, just cleaning up here," she replied lifting up the bridle to show her.

Marion nodded in approval. "Good, that…that's good. So, I gotta asked you," she started uncomfortably, grabbing a halter, putting it on her horse, Pegasus, and taking the large grey out into the aisle to begin grooming him, "What's been up with you lately?"

Amy grabbed another bridle that had grass and caked on saliva on it while sending a look towards he mother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Soraya tells me you've been on the edge lately. And I can't help but agree with her," she worked her way down the gelding's neck to his back, "you're always off on your own, nobody knowing where you are."

Amy rolled her eyes to herself, knowing she was going to be confronted. _Again_. "I always tell you where and when I'm going somewhere."

"But with _who_ Amy? Soraya tells me she barely sees you these days, so it can't be with her," Marion reasoned, feeling the air tighten slightly.

Amy applied more soap to the rag before beginning on the snaffle bit. "Mom, I think you should know by now that I have other friends besides Soraya."

Marion sighed in frustration. "I _know _that Amy. But you've been best friends with Soraya since you were eight, and now it seems you are neglecting her and have found some new "friends" in a matter of days."

Amy immediately shook her head, "I already told you!..."

"I'm not finished Amy."

The teen stopped to look at her mother, noting the change in her voice.

"You can't deny the fact that you have been acting differently, and I've noticed that's been happening since I got back from B.C." Amy didn't say anything, as she didn't want to be hushed again. "Lou believes nothing happened on that trip into the mountains, but once again, I think differently. Brad and Lily called a couple of weeks ago to thank you for taking care of Ty when he fell ill, and I want you to know that I am proud of you for showing the level of maturity that you did."

Amy smiled in pride.

But…" the smile faded slowly into a somber expression, "since then you've shown nothing but hostility and self-worth, and that concerns me. Did something happen up there that I need to know about?

Amy lowered her head so her hair would fall in her face, protecting her from her mother's heated gaze. She couldn't let her mom know about her and Ty just yet, and having to choose her wording so carefully on this subject was hard.

"I don't want to talk about Ty right now," she forced out, hoping Marion would drop it.

She didn't.

"Why? Did you two…" She faltered. "…You know."

Amy looked at her mother in horror. "No! NO!" She saw Marion visibly relax, "How could you even _think_ that?!"

"Why else would you not want to talk about what happened up there?"

With sarcasm heavy in her voice, Amy answered, "Hmmm… Let me think…Oh! I got it! Maybe because we were childhood rivals and still are! I don't know how people could think we'd be good together if we're not even friends let alone stand being in the same room as one another." Amy looked away, hanging the bridle back up.

Marion stared at her daughter, line of vision never breaking. "Why are you being so defensive?" She inquired, her voice low, but judging. "You're jumping to your defense as if I'm right on the money, and you want to change my perception on the matter.

Amy turned around suddenly, pointing a finger at her. "_That_, you're wrong about. I don't want you guys making up stories about things that aren't even true. What am I supposed to do? Sit around and let people make assumptions on what is going on in my life?"

"No! Of course not Amy! Everyone but your dad thinks something's going on with you. Something you're not telling us. He said you're just growing up and trying to find your place in todays society, but I don't believe that even close to the real truth."

Amy slammed her hand down in utter desperation. "Then _listen_ to him! You guys are all trying to convince yourselves that something _dramatic _is going on with me. Or that I'm hiding something, or that I'm off doing drugs with a bunch of gang bangers. Well I'm not okay! People change. I just want you, _all_ of you, to stop fussing over this and get on with your lives." She hung up the rest of the tack a little more roughly that she intended, Marion looking at her in shock.

"You know what?" Amy began, grabbing Spartan's bridle. "I'm gonna go for a ride, you know, do something "normal" so you can all stop worrying about me." She entered his stall, pulling the bridle over his ears while purposely having her back to her mom.

Marion shook her head while leaving the barn and heading towards the house.

Hearing the footsteps slowly fade away, Amy looked to where the older woman just stood. She sighed, knowing she had just hurt the woman who had raised her, and stood by her side for all the eighteen years she had lived.

'_I have to go and see Ty_,' she thought. _'We're pushing this too far, and if we don't stop, we'll be driving a permanent wedge between us and the people we care about the most.'_

She sent Ty a text.

'_I'm coming over. Be there in 10. Love you._'

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Amy grabbed her saddle off its rack and swung it onto Spartan's back, doing up the cinch and breast collar.

She led him forward. "Come on boy, let's go for a ride."

Leading him out of the barn, she swung into the saddle and pushed him into a lope, heading for the fields of Big River Ranch.


	12. Chapter 11

"Caleb! Hey!" Soraya called to the cowboy who was walking down the street to Maggies.

Caleb looked over, grinning when he saw who it was.

In typical Caleb style, he stuffed what was left of the donut he was eating into his mouth, waving to Soraya.

Soraya rolled her eyes and laughed. "Didn't your mom ever teach you any manners?"

Caleb smirked, pieces of icing falling from his mouth, "Yeah, but when I'm not around her, I could care less."

Shaking her head, Soraya walked up to him, brushing a piece of chocolate off his stubbly cheek.

Looking at his reflection in a nearby window, he smiled with satisfaction at his now clean face. He looked back at Soraya. "Thanks."

She nodded. "No problem. Are you heading in there?" She asked, referring to the Maggies sign above their heads. "Cause I'm just about to start a shift and could get you something."

Caleb nodded. "Sure. Yeah, the food is so much better when you're working."

They started walking towards the entrance, Caleb holding the door open for her. Soraya smiled gratefully.

"You do know it's always the same cook right? I just, deliver the meal."

Smiling, Caleb sat down at the counter, Soraya going behind it and washing her hands. "I know. But when I see that beautiful smile of yours, it makes the food taste that much better."

Soraya hid her face and blushed. "So, uh…" She stuttered. "What will it be?"

Caleb grinned at her change in subject. "The Ranchman's Special with an extra side of bacon please."

Nodding, Soraya scribbled it down and hung up the paper on the holder, just above the kitchen window for the chef.

Caleb took the glass of water she gave him and began chugging.

Soraya smiled. _'He will never change his ways will he?'_

She looked down at her phone. It hadn't buzzed with the notification of a new text yet. She sighed in frustration.

Caleb looked at her in worry. "What's the matter?"

Ripping her eyes off the screen, Soraya focused back on the cowboy, realizing her internal struggle had been noticed.

"Amy still hasn't replied to my text yet."

"Well, when did you send it to her?" He asked, finishing off his glass.

Soraya sighed again, "Only an hour ago, but still."

He shook his head. "She's probably taking a shower or off working with a horse Soraya. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, but she _always_ has her phone on her. What if, she's ignoring me?" She asked with hesitation.

Caleb gave her a questioning look. "Why would she do that?" He didn't get it. _'Girls are so confusing sometimes.'_ He thought.

"I don't know. I don't recall doing anything that would make her mad at me," she reasoned, thinking over the past couple of weeks. "She's always really blunt. Returning short answers to my questions. When I'm on the phone, it sounds like she's waiting for me to quickly finish what I'm saying so she can hang up."

Caleb sat quietly in thought. _'Just like Ty.'_

He nodded mentally. Ty had been acting exactly the same way that Soraya had described. But why? What was going on?

* * *

The horse's black hooves thundered over the ground, eating up anything that came between him and his destination.

His rider laughed out loud, pushing him faster until they reached the top of Clairdale Ridge.

Amy pulled Spartan to a stop, scratching his neck furiously.

"Good boy!" She praised, her horse snorting in reply.

She laughing, kicking him back into a walk through a tunnel of trees. She loved this spot. She came up here every time she went on a ride.

The trees towered over her, coming together at the top, forming a twenty-foot high tunnel that opened up towards the river.

Amy sighed in relaxation, all her current struggles forgotten. She didn't think about school, or her parents, but of her, her horse, and the beautiful Alberta landscape she called home.

She couldn't think of any life she'd rather have. She was here. Now. Working with traumatized and neglected horses. Healing them from their damaging pasts and finding a new and forgiving life for them to live peacefully in.

She had a boyfriend that loved her, and cherished all the time they had together. He was kind, funny, smart, athletic, and understanding. All traits that she had ever hoped to find in a person.

Amy smiled. _'Now if only my family would stop worrying and making assumptions about me, life would be perfect._'

She sighed, trying to forget about it.

Spartan snorted, pulled her from her deep thoughts. The gelding took a nervous step to the side, shying away from something. From what, she didn't know.

Amy squeezed him on. "Come on, it's probably just a squirrel."

Spartan reluctantly walked forward, every step filled with caution.

The teen looked around. Up, down, left, right. She hadn't heard anything. Spartan usually never spooked. _'Hmm. Maybe it was just a squirrel.'_

The black horse suddenly squealed, turning on his heels in the opposite direction. Acting on pure instinct from all her years in the saddle, Amy quickly reached forward on the left rein, pulling him back around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked in a soothing voice, trying to calm the frightened horse.

She scratched his neck softly, pushing him forward again, only to have Spartan whinny, shaking his head and backing up.

When he stopped, Amy paused, listening and looking for _anything_, but to no avail.

"There's nothing there," she leaning forward and smoothed his mane, rubbing his neck. "You're fine."

Amy scanned the forest floor, eyes moving up the trees before looking past the opening to be make sure she hadn't misjudged things and her horse in fact _did_ see something that she had missed. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, so she squeezed him with a hopeful effort, finally getting the horse to walk on.

Amy sighed in relief. "See? There's nothing to worry about," she assured, patting his neck.

But she was wrong.

Spartan reared, whinnying frantically.

Amy lurked forward to prevent falling off, clasping on the horn for the first time she thought in years. "Steady! Whoa Spartan!" She called, desperation creeping into her voice. But Spartan only reared higher. "Spartan! Steady boy!"

When he landed, and had all fours on the ground, Amy looked up, gasping in fear.

A black figure stood, not twenty yards in front of her at the opening of the tunnel.

Amy's body, still not recovered from Spartan's bout, shivered in horror.

She wheeled the gelding around, kicking him in the direction of home before a hand stopped her cold in her attempts, grasping her back and hauling her off the horse.

She landed with a heavy thud, seeing Spartan taking off in panic. Amy screamed in terror. Her cry was quickly silenced, feeling a rough fabric being forced over her face, before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12

Ty looked at his phone is question. _ 'Message sent at 3:10 p.m.'_

He sighed.

Amy had sent him a text saying she was coming over in ten minutes.

He looked at the clock in the top, right hand corner.

3:37 p.m. it read.

"Where is she?" He murmured to himself. Ty walked down the stairs, out the door, and across the yard to the barn, getting a better view of the fields leading to Heartland.

Saying a quick hello to Harley, Ty walked to the back door, pulling on the handle, to door grating noisily to the side.

He gazed far and wide for the black gelding that belonged to his girlfriend, but saw nothing but a hawk preying down on jack rabbit that was running frantically for its life, searching for the hole that would cease protection from becoming a mid afternoon snack.

He smiled, secretly cheering for the hawk. He thought it was the coolest thing when they managed to capture something half their size in their talons, lifting them away to their last few seconds of life.

Ty shook his head, remembering he hadn't come out here to watch this, but to wait for Amy.

He checked his phone again, but nothing had changed. He sighed in frustration.

'_Maybe she got caught up with one of her clients, or maybe her mom asked her to do something and Amy couldn't tell her where she was going, so she agreed.'_ He thought.

But another voice egged in the back of his mind. _'But she would at least tell me she wasn't coming. Its not like her to just not show up.'_

He nodded, agreeing with that logic.

Ty decided it was best not to message her now. She could be talking to someone, and having to explain who it was would be hard for her.

In the midst of all his thinking, a female voice erupted the silence of the large barn. "Ty?"

Ty whirled around in excitement, happy that she'd finally arrived.

His eagerness was shattered when he identified the person's familiar face.

It was his mother, Lily.

"Hey mom," he whispered as she came up to him.

"Ty, honey. What are you doing out here? It's almost four in the afternoon, and I know that you've already done all your chores." She said in a soft voice.

Ty sighed and looked out at the fields again. He did not want to have this conversation right now. Right now he wanted nothing more than to hold his girlfriend in his arms.

Lily looked at her son in worry. "What's wrong Ty?" She asked gently.

The teen answered slowly, choosing his words wisely.

"I'm just…waiting to meet up with a friend, and they haven't show up yet."

Lily smiled, wondering what he was so stressed out about. "Well, when was he supposed to show up?"

"Forty minutes ago." He answered, looking at his phone for what he thought was the hundredth time that day.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," she assured, putting her hand on his shoulder, "you know the way teenage boys are. They never seem to get anywhere on time."

Ty let out a breath. "Yeah, but she's never late. And if she is, it's only by a few minutes."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "She?"

Ty clamped his mouth shut in horror, realizing what he just said. He kept his eyes plastered to the ground.

"Am I missing something here Ty?" She looked at Ty's expression, trying to read what he was thinking.

"No, you're not," he started, finally managing to look at her, "she's just a friend coming over to borrow something. That's all."

Lily looked at him in doubt. "So. Who is this…"friend?"

Ty hesitated_. 'Should I really say her name, or just make one up?'_ He thought quickly, considering his options. _'No. Amy would feel hurt if I couldn't even tell my mother that she was my friend.'_

"Amy." He answered quietly.

His mother's eyes widened in shock. "Amy?" She didn't just hear that. _'I must have misheard him.'_ "Fleming?" Ty nodded. She shook her head in confusion. "But I thought you guys hated each other."

Ty tilted his head. "We do, we do…or we did. We just somehow seemed to make things more tolerable between us."

"Since when?" Lily asked. "Since she took care of you up in the mountains?"

He looked at her in shock. "Oh yeah. Don't think I don't know about that part." She smirked at him knowingly.

Ty caught on immediately.

"Don't even go there! Amy and I are friends." He looked at her, raising his hand, "JUST, friends!" He added.

Lily raised her hands in surrender, walking away. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say little man." He shook his head in amusement. "I'll call you if Amy shows up!" She called from around the corner, her voice fading as she got farther away.

Ty shook his head and laughed, humored by how close they'd all come, to finding out the truth.

* * *

Tim walked into the house to find Marion sitting at the table, head in her hands.

"I take it the talk with Amy didn't go so well," he stated, hanging his coat up, pulling his boots off and walking over to the fridge.

Marion looked up. "Your guess is as good as mine," she stated bitterly.

Tim smiled, grabbing an apple out of the fridge, before taking it to the sink to wash off.

"I told you. She's fine, "he assured her gently. His wife shook her head, doubt written all over her face.

"Marion, she probably blew up because she felt as if everyone is gaining up on her. Like a caged tiger, if I could say." He told her, grabbing a towel to dry off the fruit.

"Yeah, but…" Marion started, looking for the right words, "just the way she defended herself, and Ty," she added, Tim looking at her in total misunderstanding, "it's so obvious she's hiding something."

Tim held up a finger to stop her. "Wait, wait," he paused. "Where does Ty fit in to any of this?"

Sighing, Marion explained. "When I asked her if it had anything to do with her and Ty going into the mountains, or if anything had happened between them, she immediately denied it, almost desperately, and said she hated him. That they could not even stand being in the same room as one another."

Tim opening his mouth to speak when Lou's voice from the down the hall cut in.

"Mom, nothing happened between the two, I can guarantee that," she told her mother, coming into the room and sitting down at the table.

"Like Dad said, she's just growing up and needs some space," Marion looked at her quizzically, "And leave the Ty out of it and let Amy be."

Marion sighed in defeat, finding it was useless to argue any further. "Oh…Okay. I'll try."

Tim smirked. "You'll do more than try, you'll do."

Lou smiled at her parents, looking out the window.

"Where is she anyway?"

Tim answered, taking a bite out of his apple. "I saw her take Spartan out a couple of hours ago."

Marion frowned. "That long?"

"Maybe with everything on her mind she just wanted to stay out a little longer," Tim suggested.

Lou nodded to herself, thinking that he was probably right.

She grabbed some potatoes from the pale in the cupboard and put them in the sink to start peeling them for supper.

Looking up, Lou froze when she saw a black horse come charging blindly into the yard.

"Oh my God."


	14. Chapter 13

_ "Mom!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs as the truck surged off the road._

_ "Hold on Amy!' Came her mother's voice, trying to reassure all in a split second that everything would be okay._

_ Amy heard the horse's distant screams over the deafening sound of the truck colliding with the trees._

_ The young girl eyed down the animal circling around her, fighting with every breath to get away from the person who had caused all of this. The one who had done all of this to him._

_ Amy jumped away from his blaring rage as he lunged for her, seeing the lacerations all down his neck and across his face._

_ He took off again around the ring._

_ "I know that you blame me!" She screamed at him, her throat grinding wildly in protest. "But we were just trying to help you! It's not my fault. It's NOT MY FAULT!"_

Amy shot up, immediately rounded on by excruciating pain in her head. She lay back down, trying to open her eyes. Trying to free herself of the needle like forces burrowing into her brain.

_ 'Grey. All I see is grey.'_ She thought.

Her vision was blurred, everything seeming no different compared to anything else. Testing her mobility skills, she lifted her right hand slowly, up to where she thought her face was.

A peach colored blur stood out amongst the eye watering grey. She laid her hand back down, the movement causing severe pain in her right shoulder. She hissed in agony, closing her eyes. _'Why can't I see?'_ She quizzed to herself. _'Did I get kicked by a horse?'_

Amy suddenly heard the loud crash of a metal door being opened. The sound echoed throughout the room, sending her ears ringing.

Using what vision she had, Amy cracked her eyes open, squinting into the gloom. Now she not only saw grey and peach, but greens, blacks, and dark blues as well.

"Well, well, look who's awake," came a deep voice.

Amy flinched at the power in it. She didn't know this voice. It wasn't Dad, Grandpa, Ty, Caleb, or even Jake.

A million questions ran through Amy's head. She wondered where her family was, and why she was hurting so much. Who this man is and why she wasn't at home.

The voice returned.

"Sorry about the effects. I put too much chloroform on the rag. You should be fine in a couple of hours."

He had a deep southern accent. _'We don't speak like that around here. Where was this guy from? Chloroform? What's he talking about?_

Amy opened her mouth to speak, stopping when nothing came out but a crackle.

She coughed. Her throat felt like sandpaper. Screaming for water. Even the tiniest drop of any liquid would help. She tried again.

"Where?" Her voice raspy. "Where…am I?"

She saw the colors coming closer, the footsteps ringing against the walls.

"You're in Calgary."

'_Calgary? What the heck am I doing in Calgary?'_

"Wh…Why? Who are you?" She asked. Her head was all foggy, making it impossible to think straight. This is just a dream right? But you just had a dream. About the accident. _'Maybe it's like Inception. A dream within a dream.' _She thought.

She sure hoped so.

Her mind came back to the present. Or what she hoped _wasn't_ the present.

"Who I am doesn't matter. The reason why you're here does," came the voice, the colors not moving even the slightest.

Amy's mind fuzzed with what she was just told. _'None of this makes sense. I'm in no mind state for riddles.'_

"Is this a dream?" She asked, her eyes closed, praying that it was. That when she reopened them, she'd be lying in her bed, safe at home.

A deep laugh was released, one that seemed humorous, but could become deadly at any second.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Amy opened her eyes, utterly devastated that the same vision was there. _'This isn't a dream, this is reality.'_

" What do you want?" She sighed, her head feeling like a load of bricks. A very _heavy_ load of bricks.

The footsteps started to echo though the room again. "What everyone wants nowadays."

Amy slapped herself mentally. _'Money. Of course.' _"Do I look like a bag of money to you? What does this have to do with me?"

Amy saw the colors move to the left and start to descend in what she thought was him sitting in a chair.

"Well, let's see. It's fairly simple really. I kidnap Amy Fleming, she's reported missing, I get a whack of cash for returning her." Amy tensed, feeling unprepared for what she was about to hear.

"The Fleming-Bartlett family runs one of the largest ranches of the equine industry in Alberta. They'd do whatever it took to get their precious daughter back."

Amy flinched. This man was one of those sick minded, does what ever it takes to get what he wants kind of guys that her parents had warned her about when she was little.

She listened to his poisonous voice as he continued.

"And not only are they good friends with the owners of Big River Ranch next door, a family of equal wealth and power, but their daughter shares a romantic relationship with the Borden's young son."

Amy froze in horror. _'How did he know that?! My FAMILY and BEST FRIENDS don't even know!' _Even though she was alarmed at this piece of information, she couldn't let him know more than he already did. She did her blest to play it smart and plaster an emotionless mask on her face. She couldn't let this man delve into her true feelings and strong emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she countered as strongly as she could.

That sick laugh of his filled the room again.

"Oh really? Then I guess it wouldn't matter if he were to just…say…be found dead in the ditch of a remote road in the middle of nowhere. Would it?"

Amy jumped in her chair with fear, pain surging through her body, but she paid it no attention.

"NO! Please! Don't hurt Ty!" She begged, knowing her emotional barrier had been broken. But she didn't care. She couldn't let this wretched man lay a finger on the love of her life. She wouldn't have it. Not for her sake.

She saw the colors of the man shift in what she believed was him standing again, his footsteps resounding painfully off the walls.

"Ahhh. So there IS a relationship there. I knew there was. Well! Maybe if you're a good little girl, I might not kill the innocent young man…yet."

Amy screamed at the top her lungs until she thought they were going to burst. Pleading, _begging_ for this insanity to stop.

The man moved forward, filling her entire vision when she felt a hand getting slammed into her face with unbearable force. Cold blasts of ice shot up her spine, driving their way into her skull, all in a split second, until her screams were silenced.


	15. Chapter 14

"What is it?" Came Marion's worried voice as she saw Lou tense up with shock, looking out the window. "Lou?" She questioned, trying to get her daughter's attention.

Lou finally pulled her eyes from the gelding who had finally stopped in front of the barn, his coal coat sleek with sweat. "Spartan just came galloping into the yard."

Tim looked at her questioningly.

"Without Amy."

Marion's eyes widened before she shoved her chair back, its legs squealing on the old hardwood floor, going to the sink beside Lou. She saw Spartan, fully tacked, with Amy nowhere to be seen. She turned to Tim. "Where is she? She _never_ falls off him!"

He shrugged, knowing he'd probably gotten away on her, leaving her behind. It happened to him all the time.

When she received no answer, Marion sighed in frustration, going to the door and beginning to pull her boots on.

Tim turned in his chair.

"What are you doing?"

Marion struggling with her left foot vaguely answered. "Going to find my daughter."

Tim sighed. "Marion, he probably just got away on her. Horses always run for home. Come on, you know that."

Finally inserting her foot, she started on the second one. "Yeah, but Amy _never_ falls off Spartan-"

"-Who's saying she fell off?"

Marion paused and looked up at him. Blonde hair covering half her face.

"She's probably walking back right now." Then he laughed softly. "We'll probably see her come stomping into the yard any minute."

Marion, taking no amusement in it, looked at him sorrowfully, eyes pleading that something had befallen their child.

Tim's smile dropped, seeing the fear in his wife's eyes. He sighed deeply, knowing this was all just a waste of energy.

"Huh…Alright."

Marion smiled, going for her coat before Tim got up, striding over, grabbing her arm gently. She looked at him in confusion.

"I'll go."

Now Marion felt like a five year old wanting to go along with her older brother and sister to a movie. She looked at him pleadingly. "Tim."

"No." He started firmly, putting his own stuff on. "I don't need you riding frantically from one fence line to the other and falling off yourself."

"But-"

"I'll call you if something's wrong."

Those were his final words as he pulled his hat on, stepping swiftly through the door.

Marion stood in shock before turning to Lou, who'd been silent throughout the entire exchange.

"What do you think?"

Lou raised her eyebrows at the random question.

"Do you really want to know?"

Her mother nodded.

"I think you need to calm down and take a nap. A _long_, restful nap."

* * *

Tim rode his old palomino along in silence, leaning forward and scratching the horse's neck before sitting back up and gazing out from beneath his tattered cowboy hat, eyes hunting for his youngest born. This was crazy. People fell off horses all the time. Everyone knew that. His father had once told him, "You're not a true rider until you've fallen off at least twenty times." He was sure Amy had well over surpassed that. And not just on her own horses. He was so proud of her. She was following in her mother's footsteps, having inherited the gift of healing abused and neglected horses, here at Heartland. He remembered the first time he held his tiny form in his arms. Lou, barely ten years of age, peered over his high shoulder at her new sister, excited to lay her eyes on the sibling she'd been waiting so long for, for the first time. He'd promised himself at that moment that he'd never let anything happen to her. _Ever_. He'd wanted to calm his wife down, reassure her that everything was fine, and that he'd return with Amy in the saddle behind him with a humiliatingly funny grin on her face. But not only for that reason. His wife's panic was beginning to grow on him. Even though he'd told himself many times other wise, his daughter was acting different. It was as if in all of a matter of days, her thought patterns had totally turned on a dime into something different. That something had changed. He just wished he knew why. She was still the same, but something was on her mind that was making her grow distant and act the way she was. He shook his head, trying to shake it off. _'Let's just focus on finding her first.' _

He rounded the corner of the tree line, coming up along the perimeter fence, considering his options. Once in a while there were those days where he wished he didn't have 600 acres of land. This was definitely one of those days. He'd tried her cell only to be balled on by her voicemail. He gazed to the south, eyes catching a shadowed figure descending down a slope. He squinted, heart jumping into his throat, relieved that he could finally get his wife off his back who'd been sending him texts every two minutes asking if he'd found her yet.

Tim looked back up, relief being replaced with confusion. The figure was on a horse. Amy doesn't have a horse. He took off on her. _'Then who…?'_

The rider, noticing they weren't alone, angled towards him, trotting over to the fence where Tim stood. Then it became clear. He'd seen this person before. Many times. His daughter and wife practically worshipped him. He was also the son of their best friends. Ty Borden.

* * *

"Mr. Fleming, nice to see you again," Ty greeted, feeling a little unease with his girlfriends dad, not knowing how the man felt about him. If he was to reveal that he was dating his daughter, he hoped this would be a positive start. Ty was relieved when Tim smiled warmly.

"Same to you Ty. What brings you out this way?" He asked, pulling along side the teen's bay gelding, leaning forward and rubbing the horse's head.

Ty smiled as his horse leaned into the older man's large hand gratefully, whickering to his palomino. "Dad sent me out here to check fences. Hasn't been done in a while and it's not fun searching for a bunch of runaways." It wasn't totally a lie. The fences _did_ need to be checked, something his father had asked him to do a while ago, but it wasn't the full reason he was out there. After being two hours late, and not answering or returning any of his calls or texts, Ty had decided to go to Amy instead of her coming to him. He wasn't sure if she'd forgotten or if something else had come up, but he couldn't accept it without at least taking a quick look into it.

Tim nodded with approval. "I hear ya. Especially not when you're knee deep in snow," he added, looking behind him quickly.

Ty followed his gaze. "What about you Mr. Fleming? Just a nice trail ride after a long days work?"

Looking back at the younger man, Tim answered, "No. I'm looking for my daughter, Amy. Her horse showed up in the yard without her and my wife nearly came out of her skin, "claiming" that something had happened to her. So, here I am."

Ty tensed, hearing his words. _'She fell off? Is that why she was late?' _He chose his next words carefully; deciding saying less would be better. "Really?"

Tim nodded, Ty sitting quietly, unsure of what to say next. Tim turned to him. "You got a little spare time?"

Pulling his phone out and checking the time, Ty nodded. "Yeah. What do you need?"

Tim pointed at him, "Do you think you're father would mind me borrowing you for a little while? It may not even be for long. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, and I'd find her a lot quicker with your help than I would alone."

Ty responded nearly immediately, curious himself on where his girlfriend had gone and where she was now. "Sure, no problem." He began gathering his reigns, Tim smiling gratefully. "Does she have a favorite spot?"

Stopping momentarily, Tim looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Explaining, Ty swung out of the saddle and onto the ground, going to the gate and unlatching it, leading Harley through before shutting it again. "I mean, does she have a place she likes to go when out for a ride. I know I do, and if she does, that would be a good place to start looking."

Tim grinned, nodding thoughtfully. "Good idea. You're right. Now that I think about it, she usually heads up to the pass over on Clairdale Ridge." He held Ty's horse as he reclaimed his spot in the saddle, Ty smiling at him gratefully.

"And that's not far from here. Let's go." Tim nodded and pushed his horse into a lope, Ty coming up alongside him, the horses' black hooves eating up the ground beneath them.

They rode for several minutes, crossing Beartooth Creek onto the west side of Heartland, taking the path up onto the ridge before turning into the channel. Ty let Tim go first, the older man's eyes scanning the passageway for any signs of his daughter.

Ty moved to follow when Harley squealed and shot backwards in panic. "Whoa! Steady boy. You're alright." Ty smoothed his hand along the gelding's neck, working large circles into his coat. "Easy, you're fine."

Tim looked behind him hearing Ty start. "You alright?"

Taking his eyes off Harley, Ty responded, "Yeah, just a spook. He's fine."

"Okay." Tim noticed that the young horse had not fully settled. He was wary, and not just of a hawk or gopher. "Maybe we should get off and lead them from here. Whatever spooked Spartan could still be around and we don't want the same thing repeating itself."

Ty nodded, and did what he advised. Landing on the ground, he went to Harley's head, noticing the whites of his eyes were showing slightly. "Hey boy, what's the matter? What is it?" He gazed upwards at the roof of trees towering over him before leading Harley up alongside Tim, noticing his horse seemed on edge as well.

"You good?" Tim asked. When Ty nodded, he continued further in, scanning the forest floor with keen eyes.

"Look!" Ty spoke, pointing several feet in front of them.

Tim observed the frayed ground. Dirt and grass was torn up in the place Ty had referred to. Hoof marks littered the ground in a clear circle, continuing father ahead. "I don't understand." Tim was baffled. "This is obviously the place where he took off. She _was _here, but is nowhere to be seen."

He felt Ty move a ways ahead, still examining the ground.

"Tim." He called, voice full of uncertainty, which then grew into fear.

Tim stood going over to him, freezing when his eyes caught it.

Her hat. Her cowboy hat that he'd just recently given her for her birthday lay trampled in the dirt, mud covered and deformed. He leaned down, retrieving it, holding it in his hands as he gazed at the ground. His eyes widened.

Ty looked at him in worry. "What?"

Tim pointed at the ground once again. "She wasn't alone."

"What?" Ty repeated his question, trying to understand what he meant.

"See that? Footprints. And not just one pair, but two."

There, beneath his fingers imprinted in the earth, was the sole mark of a boot. Tim placed his foot next to it. The mark was a good inch or two larger than his own.

Turning, he handed Ty his reigns, fishing his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open. He dialed his home number quickly.

"Mr. Fleming?" Ty asked, still confused on what was occurring.

The other end of the line crackled nearly immediately, Marion who'd probably been sitting next to it, answered. "Tim? Did you find her? Is she hurt? Hand her the phone, I need to hear her voice-"

"-Marion." Tim cut her off.

His wife stopped. "What? You did find her didn't you?"

He took in a sharp breath, Ty watching him intently.

"Call 911."


	16. Chapter 15

She pictured his face. Soft, smooth, warm, and inviting. It shone with happiness and love. A deep love for her. She wanted it now. Wanted to make eye contact with those gorgeous emeralds of his. To run her hand along his flawless cheek. To feel his strong, muscled arms around her slim waist, holding her as close to him as possible, never to be let go again. This wasn't fair. Everything she'd ever wanted, ever loved, was taken away from her. Ripped away from her heart and thrown into the shut away memories of her mind. They say you don't truly know how much you care for and love someone, until you've lost them. _'That sure as hell is proven true.' _She thought. Even though they weren't taken from her, and she was taken from them, it felt like it more than ever. She was taken away from her life, as easily as a kid might take away a baby's lollipop.

Amy lay stiff, sore, and dull against the tattered stonewall, staring listlessly at the floor across the room. After twenty-four hours, or what she _thought_ was twenty-four hours, her vision had finally returned, leaving hardly any reward.

She was trapped in a small, square room, which she estimated to be approximately fifteen feet long, and fifteen feet wide. And the size wasn't even the worse part. It was the white. Everything was white. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all plastered that godforsaken color. If she left her eyes open too long without any rest they began to water, her vision blurring into oblivion.

A single table and chair sat in the center of the room, lonely, and unwilling to be used. A steel door on the opposite end of the room in the corner provided the only escape from the wretched place. That was where _he _always entered. The inferior man who had done this to her. She couldn't think of any reason for someone to want to kidnap, harm or even kill another human being. _'Someone who has a black heart I guess.' _

The teen looked down at herself, noticing a large gash on her arm, the blood dried and caked on to her skin. She felt her face with dry, cracked hands. She whimpered in pain as her index finger went over her left cheek. She'd never taken a punch before, wondering how Ty could stand them, getting into the odd fight with the idiot who'd tried to stand up against him. Even thinking about Ty brought stabs of pain to her heart. _'What is he doing now? Has he noticed that I'm gone? Will he tell Mom and Dad? _She hadn't yet thought about it. She now wondered if her family had even noticed her disappearance yet. She thought about Spartan, wondering if he'd also been taken, shot, or if he had managed to escape. Worry weighed on her. Pain, fear, and hopelessness settling along with it. She was out somewhere, confined and unable to do a damn thing about. All she could do was wait. Wait and hope to hear sirens in the distance, racing towards her with Ty and her family among them.

That horrid grating of the steel doors grinding open brought her out of her thoughts. Heavy boots echoed throughout the room, once again sending her ears ringing. Amy gasped, forcing her hands to her ears, trying desperately to block out the noise. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face again. Once had been enough. This wasn't the first time he'd shown up today. He'd paid a visit a couple of hours earlier, briefly clasping cuffs to her wrists, leading her out of the room, and shoving her into another, smaller one. A bathroom. The stench was even worse than the white she'd become all too familiar with. Old, soiled toilet paper littered the floor, making it hard to even see. Flies raided the walls, making that constant, disgusting buzzing that reminded her of being dumped off a horse into the manure pile. She'd made her use of it quick, banging on the door like he'd said to when she was done. Amy couldn't help but notice bloody handprints on the wall next to the door while she was in there. She wasn't the first person this man had taken. And she figured she wouldn't be the last either. What truly disturbed her was the thought of what had happened to the others. Had they gone back to their families that had paid to get them back like he'd said? Or had he treacherously lied and murdered them in cold blood? Even considering that fact made her shiver.

Amy cast her eyes to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she watched his feet approach her. The boots stopped a few feet short, him crouching and grabbing her chin roughly and lifting her face to make her look at him.

"Look at me." He ordered blankly.

Amy refused silently, eyes staring past him to her previous sight of the floor.

"_Look_ at me." He forced harder, tightening his grasp on her chin, jabbing his thumb into the now darkening purple bruise on her cheek. She groaned in pain, having no choice but to do what he said and look into those hard, brown eyes. They were nothing like she'd ever known. They didn't carry warmth, love, and empathy in them like Ty's did. They brought a cold, steely gaze. Judging and never breaking.

He was about middle aged, with black, greying hair and stubbly cheeks that probably hadn't been shaved in days. He wore tattered jeans with a hole in the right knee along with a black leather jacket that had a thick odor of smoke coming from them.

He lifted his hand, revealing a cracked plate carrying a slice of bread and a couple almonds on it. "I brought you supper." His hot breath reeked of alcohol, Amy taking the chance to look away, holding her breath in the process.

"I…I'm not hungry." She forced out, but she knew her voice deceived her. In all honesty, she was starving. She wasn't sure whether to take it or not. She'd seen people on TV refuse to take food from their captors incase it was poisoned or something else had been done to it. She couldn't think of much else to do other than follow what she knew, even if it was just from fictional television. Hopefully she could outlast anything he gave her just long enough until her family discovered she was gone and could call the police.

A sick grin emerged on his face. "Yes you are. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. So in that case, you _are_ hungry." He raised the plate again, pushing it towards her face. Reacting instantly, Amy vigorously pushed it away, it falling from his hands and smashing on the floor.

Silence followed before she looked up at him in horror. The grin had turned into an angered glare, his heated gaze scorching into her eyes.

Amy pulled her gaze from his, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't have to eat if I don't want to. So _please_, just set me free or leave me alone."

She heard him drop what was remaining of the plate in his hand to the floor, it smashing into smaller pieces, making Amy jump. Pulling the chair away from the table and lowering himself into it, he looked at Amy intently.

"You thought I poisoned it. Didn't you?"

The question caught her by surprise. She kept her gaze fixed, doing anything to avoid looking at him. "No…I don't know. I just wasn't hungry."

He didn't say anything. She could feel his gaze burning into her back. It hurt to talk. If he had brought water, she might have considered drinking it. Other than going home, that was what she really wanted. "What did you do to them?"

Amy now believed she'd caught _him_ off guard. "Who?" He asked roughly, even though she knew he understood what she meant.

"The others you had kidnapped." She answered. The images of the blood stained walls forced their way back into her mind. She could just picture him beating another child up against them. A child younger than her. She shivered, pulling her sweater closer.

He shifted in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "Observant one aren't you?" Amy remained silent, hearing him continue. "The same thing I said I will do with you when I get the cash I'm waiting for."

Amy knew this wasn't true. If that had happened, it would have hit the news. Stories like that don't just go unnoticed. _'But I haven't heard of any missing teenagers in the news either.' _She thought._ 'This man must take people from different places. It makes sens_e. _Police would be able to pick up on it much easier it they were all in the same area, around the same time.'_

"You're going to kill me. Aren't you?"

Now he stood, going to the door and yanking it open, Amy finally looking at him.

"Possibly. If I want." He was about to leave when he lingered, looking back at her huddled frame. "Oh. Just in case you want to know. Your family reported you missing. And let me tell you. This is where the fun begins."

He left, slamming the door shut, the shattered plate rattling from the impact.

Amy caught herself from smiling. Even though she was overjoyed at the fact her family knew she was gone, and were acting on it, she also knew he was into something. This wasn't just a sit and wait while they search and rescue mission. It was a game. And the pieces on the playing board just hit their first challenge.


	17. Chapter 16

**I am SO sorry for the long wait! I've recently been writing finals in school and haven't had time. But! Now that I have a couple days off between Semesters I thought I'd please you guys with another Chapter. So, ENJOY CHAPTER 16!**

"Thank you Mrs. Fleming." Ty smiled gratefully at the older woman as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate while sitting in the ranch house's living room. He tried to look calm. Tried to be strong, and not break down in front of people he barely knew. Maybe on the outside it seemed like it. That he was handling the situation like an adult and wanted to approach it calmly. But on the inside, that logic was reversed. On the inside, he was freaking.

A normal afternoon with loved ones and warm feelings had rapidly twisted into some kind of sick dream. The Fleming family's daughter, and his beloved girlfriend, had gone missing. It had always seemed something like that could never happen. It hadn't ever even been considered a possibility of happening. And now, all in a matter of hours, that distant chance had wrenched its way into reality, and had brought this family into a state of worry, dread, and fear.

Tim Fleming had called in his daughter's sudden disappearance to the police. After fifteen minutes of tense conversation and questioning the broken father forwarded his next call to his waiting wife at home, giving her the news that her youngest born, was nowhere to be found.

Now, here they were, sitting in Heartland's living room surrounded with a tense fog engulfing everyone's emotions.

Ty watched as Mrs. Fleming returned to her seat next to her husband. Tears overwhelming her once peaceful face. She curled her legs under her, burying her face in Tim's shoulder, silently crying out her fear and pain.

Tim wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the warmest embrace he could give, kissing her forehead, tears finding their way into his own eyes.

Approaching footsteps from the hallway swayed them to lift their heads slightly. Lou, face also inflamed and phone in hand, walked in, taking a spot on the couch next to Ty, looking at her parents sorrowfully.

Marion wiped her nose with a tissue from the nearby box on the table. "Wh…What did they say?"

Lou was slow to answer, anxiety straining her very being. "They asked more questions. You know. Who, what, when, where, and why. An investigation unit went to the place Dad and Ty inspected and search teams have been notified. They say all we can do is wait and call if we have any other information." Her voice was shaken, fresh tears threatening to spill over.

Tim reached over, taking her small hands in his. "What about Peter? Have you told him?"

Nodding, Lou squeezed his hand. "Yeah. He's on a business trip in Europe. He said he'll be back as soon as he can which probably won't be for a couple of days."

Her parents inclined their heads in understanding.

Ty sat quietly, listening to the family as they continued in low conversation. He was mentally conversing with himself, about things not to do, things that he should do. Wondering why the hell out of all the people on the planet, it was Amy that had to be taken. If it could have been avoided if he had gone to her quicker. Whether telling her family right off the bat would have made a difference or not. He wasn't even sure what his next move was. _'What should I say to them? Should I tell them about Amy and me? What can I do to help?' _He considered all his options, thinking carefully and trying to land on what was best. For everyone concerned. He decided telling the Flemings about his relationship with their daughter was not in the cards. With everything that was currently happening, adding that to the pile would make things more chaotic than they already were.

Marion looked over at Ty closely, noticing his silence. _'He's matured so well.' _She thought. All those years ago when they were first introduced to Brad and Lily Borden's son, she would have never thought the small, thin, dark haired boy would turn into this handsome young man. Ever.

Sure, he had caused her precious little daughter some grief a long they way, but, weren't all little boys like that? Weren't they always causing mischief in everything they were involved in? And truly, it wasn't just his fault. Even though she hadn't, and never will admit it, Amy had done her fair share of the trouble that'd caused so much friction between the two. And it had been all the cuter because of it. It's like they'd had a game. It was a game of cat and mouse; only, they'd constantly taken turns on who could be the mouse.

She noticed Ty flip open his phone and check the time. Marion looked at the clock on the wall in the dining room herself. "Ty."

He snapped his head up, breaking his thoughts, and looked at her. "Yes Mrs. Fleming?"

"It's nearly ten o'clock. Thank you for your help but I should be driving you home now." She stood, grabbing the keys off the hook as she went. She stopped when she noticed Ty hadn't moved. "Are you coming? I don't want your parents to get worried."

Ty gestured with his phone. "I uh, I phoned them a while ago about what happened." His voice shook with every word, trying to keep himself contained. "They say it's fine if I stay, and said you can call them if you need anything."

Marion, Tim and Lou looked at him in shock, Lou shifting a little uncomfortably to look at him. "Ty, that's very kind of you, but you don't have to. You've done way more than we could have ever asked for."

Ty shook his head, not willing to go anywhere. He wasn't leaving until Amy was found, and that was something he was determined to do. "Look, I know it's been rough in the past, but Amy's my g…friend." He stumbled, recovering quickly. He quickly looked up, noticing that they didn't seem to catch his stagger so he continued. "Things may have been jagged between Amy and I for a long time, but she's still my friend and our neighbor's daughter, and I'm not willing to leave until she's back at home where she belongs."

Looking at him thoughtfully after what he'd just said, Tim looked at Marion, nodding, before smiling gratefully at Ty. _'If only all kids his age were as generous as this one.'_ He thought. "Thank you Ty. That's means the world to me. To all of us." He motioned to his family around him, pulling Marion closer. "If you wish to stay, you're more than welcome to. At the moment we don't have a room other than Amy's, so you may stay in there if you like. I know her room is more suited to her likes, but I hope that's okay."

Nodding his head gratefully, Ty returned his phone back to his pocket. "That's _more_ than fine Mr. Fleming. Thank you." He stood, shaking his hand and giving Lou and Marion a small hug. "If you don't mind, I'm going to turn in early. I'll call around and see if I can find anything." He nodded to the family once more before turning and heading down the hallway to where he believed Amy's room was.

"Oh, and Ty?"

Ty halted his steps, turning briefly. "Yes?"

"It's Tim if you like."

Ty smiled at him, inclining his head in understanding. "Yes sir Tim." He lifted his hand in a quick wave, going into Amy's room and shutting the door. Maybe something good has come out of this horrible day after all, even if a stony frost had been placed on all of their hearts in the meantime.

* * *

She turned her head in pain, gazing at the wall across from her. She hurt, everywhere. The cold radiating off the walls had seeped down through her bones into the deepest parts of her body. She coughed bitterly, her throat crying in protest. She thought of him. Of her family. Of her home. That's all she _could_ do. The room sucked all warmth, all love right out of any person's being, leaving an emotionless, broken heart behind.

Amy had recently been told she'd been missing for five days. _Five days _she'd been living in this hell, not being able to hear Ty's voice, get wrapped in his warm embrace, or feel the soft comfort of his lips against hers. Fresh tears erupted from her sullen blue eyes at the thought of him. After eighteen years they had _finally _found their way to each other. Their feelings had finally taken over all the hate, all the hurt that had been delivered and lived through. They had been happy, content, and full with love for one another. But as soon as that had become a reality, life came and smacked them on the upside of the head. It's as if the saying 'something good always follows with something bad' relished and took over. She just wanted to hear their voices, to hear them tell her that things we're going to be okay, but she knew she couldn't. The only way for her to picture their warm faces, to hear their loving voices, was from the unreachable memories concealed in her mind. That was the only thing he couldn't take away from her. He could take her family away, her heart away, but not her mind. That's the only thing that kept her from faltering, from going mentally insane and giving in. But she wouldn't. She'd stay strong for her family. For Ty. She was going to get back to him no matter what it took. Even if she had to wrench a knife into the back of her captor's skull to get free. She wasn't brought into this world just to die at a young age of murder.

That horrid grinding of the steel doors returned, making her cringe and curl back into the ball form she'd previously taken, her muscles growling at her in agony. He'd given her a name to call him by. Not that she'd even want to say, let alone hear the God forsaken name ever again.

Roy strode in, his heavy steal lined boots resounding against the floor, carrying a tray. He set it on the table, reaching into his leather jacket for his phone. He slid it open. "Well, good morning sunshine. It is now Wednesday, January 2 and is…..currently -27 outside." Amy winced as he spoke, barely wanting to listen to his wretched voice, though she knew the information was important. Why he was telling her this every morning she didn't know. She committed the knowledge to memory, hoping that it would at least keep her mind from turning to mush, being incapable of thinking at all.

He momentarily set his phone on the table before reaching into the depths of his jacket and pulled out a black, warn out blanket and chucking it at Amy. It landed on her legs, Amy jumping at the unidentified object. The heavy scent of smoke eroding from it immediately filled her nostrils. She pulled away, pushing her face into the wall to rid of it.

"I'm feeling fairly generous today. So take that as I have so gratefully given it to you and use it while you can. Cause believe me, you do not want to be around when I'm hungry." His sick laugh erupted in the air before the boots faded away, the doors grating shut once again.

Amy remained frozen, taking in what he just said. _'What's he talking about? Hungry? He's probably got a whole fridge full of beer, steak, and a whole whack of other junk. What's he gonna do, sheer my leg off and roast it in the oven?'_

Amy shook her head mentally; truly believing the man was crazy, when it hit her. She recoiled in horror, the truth of his words emerging, sending blasts of fear throughout her body. She gasped, backing as far into the wall as she could go, getting as far from those doors as she could get. Amy screeched when her back jutted against the wall, sending shots of ice down her spine. _'NO! He can't! He just can't!' _She stifled, a sob erupting in her throat before she broke down, pools of tears cascading down her face. _'I'd rather be beaten for weeks and dragged behind a truck instead of that!' _

She HAD to get out of here. It just wasn't an option anymore. The thought of him pushing things to that extreme gave Amy a sudden surge of determination. _'I won't let him do anything of that category. If that creep thinks he's getting anywhere near me, he's got another thing coming.'_

Amy's eyes searched the room, going from the doors, along the walls, falling on the table in the middle of the room. Hope coursed through her, willing her legs to gather under her so she could get to her feet. Amy groaned loudly in agony, using the wall to support her, limping over to the table and snatching it up. His phone.

She paid no attention to the food he'd left, hobbling back to the corner and, with great effort, slid back down into her previous position.

Sliding it open, Amy quickly clicked on the calling button, typing in Heartland's number the quickest she thought she'd ever done. She looked at the number she'd punched in, double-checking to make sure it was correct. She briefly looked at the doors before hitting send.

* * *

Ty's eyes scanned the words on the computer screen, searching pleadingly through police reports in records from the past month. He'd been up all night, rifling through blogs, articles, and newspapers. Anything that he thought would possibly advance the search for Amy's disappearance.

The search teams had located tire marks nearby the location him and Tim had searched up on Clairdale Ridge, stating that whoever took Amy drives a white Ford van. They'd followed the marks down a grid road before they disappeared once the vehicle had pulled onto Highway 2, heading North to Calgary.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Ty turned, finding Tim coming over with a mug of coffee in his hand. He set it down next to him on the desk, smiling at Ty. Ty nodded gratefully. "Thanks Tim."

Tim smiled in return, motioning at the computer. "Found anything?"

Ty returned his eyes to the screen. "Well, other than what we already know, but not much."

"But you found _something_." He looked at him with encouragement. "You can tell me. Even if it's subtle, it can always end up helping in the end."

Sighing, Ty told him of his discovery, though it wasn't anything that brought much excitement. On the contrary, it brought quite the opposite. "I found some articles on some other teenage disappearances in B.C. and Saskatchewan."

Tim looked at him in confusion. "Well, that IS good. Could be the same guy. Why is that a bad thing?"

Ty looked at Tim sorrowfully, the older man feeling fear course through his body at the expression he was receiving. "You could be right, the others were all girls about Amy's age. But that's not the problem." His voice shook, him clutching his fist to keep from screaming. "They were all sexually abused before murder Tim."

Tim felt his face harden. He opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang. The guys looked over to Lou running into the kitchen. "I GOT IT!" She called, snatching it up. "Hello, Heartland Ranch."

Ty settled his face into his hands, sighing deeply. It just couldn't be the same guy. It couldn't. He could just imagine his beautiful Amy getting her clothes ripped off by some creep that he'd much rather see receive a bullet through the skull. He shivered at the thought. Amy doesn't deserve this. The _others_ didn't serve this. He yearned for the other families that had gotten the call. The call that their little girl had been raped before being murdered.

Tim looked over at Ty, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Ty returned the gaze before hearing Lou scream.

Marion ran over to her daughter, looking at the phone then Lou. "What? Did they find her?" Standing, Ty went with Tim going into the kitchen as well, curiosity coursing through them.

"AMY! Amy is that really you?" Lou nearly yelled into the phone, her hands clutching it, all the color from them nearly fading.

"What? She's on the phone?" Tim asked, Lou nodding vigorously while listening to her sister. "Put her on speaker."

Lou nearly broke the button that she'd repeatedly hit, pulling the phone away from her ear so the others could hear.

"Amy?" Tim called, wondering if this was actually happening.

"Daddy!" A hoarse voice came through, shaking with anticipation and relief.

"Amy! Amy sweetie, we're here!" Marion called. "Where are you? Are you all right?"

Amy's voice flooded through the phone, Ty barely refraining from grabbing it. "I…I don't know. Roy told me I'm somewhere in Calgary. Dad, I'm so scared! I was riding Spartan through the channel on Clairdale Ridge when he spooked and I was pulled off of him. I woke up and now I'm in some white room." Amy shook, nearly mumbling everything she said. He family listened intently, trying to catch every word.

Tim spoke up quickly. "Roy? Who's Roy? Is he the guy that has you?"

Amy nodded strongly, even though she knew they couldn't see her. "Yes."

While Ty, Lou, and Marion listened intently, they let Tim do the talking. "Amy I need you to tell me as much as you can. What does he look like?"

She explained everything to them as quickly as she could, fearing that Roy would notice what she was doing and come through the doors at any second. Lou furiously wrote everything her sister told her on a nearby notepad, her fingers shaking uncontrollably.

Ty spoke up the second she was finished. There was just ONE thing he had to know at the moment. "Amy, what has he done to you?"

Amy froze, not believing what she was hearing. _Who_ she was hearing. "TY?!" Amy called, voice full of hope.

She smiled, tears of joy gushing down her cracked face. "Yes, I'm here." He replied warmly, wishing he could just reach through the phone and wrap his arms around her. "Amy, please, tell me what he's done to you." He looked at Tim and Marion, the question also weighing heavily on their hearts.

Amy hesitated, not wanting to upset her family even more. But she didn't have time for this. She needed to tell them as much as possible, as quickly as possible. "He's hit and kicked me. He got carried away the other day and started punching me in the back. Daddy I want to come home! It hurts so much. My body aches and I'm starving. He gives me some food but I'm not sure whether to eat it or not. I just want to get out of here." Amy sobbed into the phone, Ty clenching his fists forcefully at the abuse she'd suffered, but fear for something greater still weighed on him. "Amy, has he done anything else? Nothing…" His voice faded off, not being able to say it out loud. It crushed him to even think of the possibility. Tim's voice picked up, knowing what Ty wanted to ask to confirm if this was the man they'd found online.

"Amy honey, we need to know if he's sexually abused you? Don't worry about hurting us, and we won't judge you. We just need to know. You can tell us." Tim paused, his words full of meaning, tears nearly coming to his eyes as he spoke.

"No." Amy told them quickly. "No he hasn't." Everyone on the other end visibly relaxed, though Ty knew there was more to it. She wasn't finished. "But Dad…" Tim looked over at the phone quickly. "I think he's going to. He said something that suggests that he's going to. Daddy, please get me out of here! PLEASE don't let that happen!"

While Amy was crying, the people of Heartland heard a loud banging, steel on steel. "Amy what is that? What's going on?" Marion asked, fear once again filling her being.

Amy looked up horror. Roy marched angrily up to her, face contorted in wrath. "What the hell are you doing? Calling your little family are you?" He reached forward clutching Amy by the shoulder and slamming his fist into her cheek. Amy screamed in anguish, the cell falling from her hand.

Ty heard another, deeper voice filter through the speakers before Amy cried out. "Amy, what's happening? AMY!"

They listened fearfully, hearing a crash when fuzz erupted from the phone before the line went dead.


	18. Chapter 17

_"Amy! I think he went this way!" Seven-year-old Ty called to his friend who was following several yards behind him._

_ "Really? Where? He was over HERE just, like, a few seconds ago!" Amy, clad in a purple flowered shirt and overalls, opposed, pointing her short little fingers towards a cluster of grass behind a larger rock just a few feet to the left. _

_ Ty shook his head, his dark brown hair flopping into his emerald eyes. "No, no. I can hear him. Just listen." He paused, ears concentrating on the willow bush he was keenly watching._

_ Oblivious to what he just said, Amy ran up, carrying her shoebox habitat she had spent hours making, beside Ty. "Did you find him? I don't want him to get lost or eaten by a lion! If he gets eaten by a lion, it's your fault and I'm telling Mum!"_

_ "SSSHHHHH!" Ty hissed, jumping from his standstill position and wrapping his hand around her mouth. "Quiet! You're not helping at all. You have to be quiet, remember?"_

_ "Mhmmmm?" Amy mumbled into his hand, clasping onto his wrist to get his dirty hands off her face. "My. Mease met mour mand moff my mouth."_

_ Ty spared a glance towards her, holding up his other pointer finger to his lips._

_ Rolling her eyes, Amy licked his hand, Ty gasping loudly, pulling back in disgust. "Amy! That was gross! Hasn't Mrs. Fleming taught you any manners at all?" He asked, wiping his hand on his already grimy jeans._

_ "You wouldn't listen to me. Now look." She motioned to her face, wiping off a smudge of dirt. "Boy germs."_

_ Ty sighed in frustration. Girls, they never seem to get it. _

_ Amy stomped her foot in irritation. "Kay, forget this. We need to find him before the lions eat him!"_

_ "We don't have lions in Alberta. Only cougars." Ty corrected with annoyance._

_ "WHATEVER! Let's just find him fast." Amy ran up the path, not caring that Ty was staring at her like she was mental._

_ She heard him follow, easily catching up to her shorter leg pace. They stopped near a cluster of spruce trees, pausing to listen for the call they were looking for._

_ "Do you hear that?" Amy whispered, finally hearing the lonely peep she'd been hoping she'd hear again. "He's over here!" She walked forward quietly before getting down on all fours and crawling under the branches, ducking at the odd one that threatened to slice in to her soft face._

_ Ty watched with his arms crossed, only seeing the back of her but as she called silently to the little bird. "You got him?"_

_ "Almost…" She strained, reaching and cooing to the little baby, gently wrapping her hand around him and bringing him to her chest. "Got ya!"_

_ As she crawled out, Ty held the branches out of her way, taking the small creature in his arms as it peeped in content, snuggling deep into his sweater._

_ "Where'd you get a baby Canada Goose from anyway?" Ty asked, curious as to how she would've gotten her hands on such a thing, knowing how protective the parents could be._

_ As she stood, Amy ripped a fistful of grass from the ground, offering it to the baby who vigorously snapped it from her grasp, swallowing in what seemed to be almost half a second. She smiled as she explained. "I was taking Sugarfoot for a walk down the driveway to the mailbox like Mum said to when I heard him. He had no Mummy or Daddy around and it was getting cold outside. I picked him up to warm him up, but when I set him down and started to walked away, he cried and ran after me."_

_ Ty chuckled, watching as she demoed, setting the little goose down and walking back onto the trail, Ty coming alongside her. Noticing they'd left, the little baby peeped in distress, moving his tiny feet as fast as they could go to catch up and come in between Ty's feet, waddling as closely as possible._

_ Amy giggled, looking at Ty and smiling. "Oh, yeah. Looks like we're gonna be Mommy and Daddy for the rest of the summer."_

Ty's eyes flashed open, his chest heaving as he sat up quickly in confusion. He gazed around the dark room, the moonlight streaming in from the window on the wall across from where he lay. Noticing the cold sweat drizzling down his forehead, Ty reached for the towel he had put on the side table next to him, wiping his face and bare chest of as much moisture as he could.

He had woken in the same state every night for the past week, having dreams of past events that he barely remembered existed. They haunted him, reminding him of the hole that had been left in his heart that only one person could fill. And that person was somewhere having God knows what done to her and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Setting the now soiled towel back onto the beside table, Ty lay back down, pushing his face into his girlfriend's pillow and sighing deeply. He took in her scent, remembering every last detail of it. The smell of crushed pine needles with a mix of the oils she used on a daily basis. Whenever he was with her, it virtually intoxicated him, nearly pushing him over the edge and nearly losing his self-control to her beauty.

He gazed over at the picture frame on the side table, feeling a silent tear gushing its way down his cheek.

The photo was a fairly recent one of Amy and Spartan. The two looked lost in complete concentration and affection for one another. Amy laughed as Spartan reached down to lip her hair lovingly, her hand wrapped around his neck tightly.

The horse hadn't been doing well ever since Amy had disappeared. Physically he was healthy, but his mood and overall mind state was deteriorating. He was difficult to handle and refused to come inside when he was usually eager to do so. No one questioned the reason for his abrupt behavior. It just proved how close a human and horse could become and how emotionally attached that bond was. A bond Amy had been careful in forming and nurturing for years since the accident.

Lifting the sheets off of him, Ty crawled out of bed, slipping his sleep pants over his boxers and pulling on a sweater before going to his bedroom door. Turning the the knob silently, he padded down the hardwood hallway, passing the dining room, going through the kitchen and into the entryway where he eased through the front door out into the cool night air. Taking in a deep breath he gazed across the yard at the barn and adjoining fields expanding past it, taking in the distant scent of horses among the crisp mountain air.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Ty jumped at the sudden voice, his heart kicking up a couple notches as he turned towards whoever had spoken.

Tim sat on the porch bench slightly behind him against the wall, grinning up at him slightly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

Feeling himself visibly relax, Ty returned the smile. "No, that's fine. Um. I just…wasn't expecting to see you out here."

"Yeah, well. With the way things have been recently, it almost seems better to stay awake than let dreams consume you into a nightmare." Tim explained, motioning to the seat beside him, Ty taking him up on the offer.

Sinking down into the cushion, Ty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Tim gazed far out into the forest, wishing desperately to see his daughter emerge from them, running back to him and pulling them all from this fearsome sleep. "I don't know what to do Ty." He began, looking towards the young man next to him, Ty meeting his gaze, listening intently. "My little girl is out there somewhere, being abused in ways I never hoped she'd even have to dream as possible, and I can't help her. I want her back at home with me. After hearing her voice in such…desperation and fear…" Tim paused, his voice shaking slightly. "When she was born…at that moment…I promised myself that I'd never let anything happen to her. Ever. And now look where we are."

Ty nodded, his head falling slightly, not being able to hold Tim's gaze, as tears were forming in his own. "I know."

Tim continued, intertwining his fingers as he spoke. "Right now, it may be a little difficult for you to understand, but when you're older, you will have that same feeling." Eyes filling with confusion, Ty returned his eyes to the older man's, hoping to understand his meaning. "When you're older…you will have kids of your own, and you'll learn that, as a father, a man will do anything for his child."

Sighing, Ty thought deeply. "I do believe that is true. I know my parents had repeated that to me many times when I was little. Though, I didn't ever fully understand what it meant until now." Tim nodded in acceptance before Ty asked, "Have the Police found anything out since…" It hurt just to say it. "Since Amy called?"

Tim sat up straighter at the question, coming out of his temporary thoughtful haze. "They were very grateful for the information we gave them and asked many questions about the conversation. Lou apparently forwarded it onto them afterwards so they could hear it for themselves."

Ty nodded. "Well, that's better than nothing happening at all I guess." Tim returned the gesture, about to speak when the phone rang.

They looked at one another in question, Tim standing swiftly. "Who the hell would be phoning at…" He looked at his watch quickly. "Two in the morning?"

Before his question could be answered, they heard rushed footsteps making their way rapidly into the kitchen. Ty stood, coming next to Tim who opened the door for him, going into the kitchen as well.

"Hello?" Marion's voice flooded throughout the silent room, Ty and Tim watching her curiously.

Marion nodded into the phone, "Yes, this is Marion Fleming. I'm Amy's mother."

Taking a few steps toward her, Tim motioned to the phone in question. "Who is it?"

Marion didn't respond, only holding up a wordless finger signaling him to wait a bit. After listening for a short minute, Ty saw a small smile coming to her tired features.

"Ty?" Turning, Ty found Lou shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes while stifling a yawn. "What's going on? Who's Mom talking to?"

Shrugging his shoulders unknowingly, he took her hand and pulled her away when she nearly walked into the side table along the wall. She smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

Ty smiled slightly. "No problem. And as for your question, I don't know. What about your husband…" Ty trailed off, trying to remember the man's name but it failed to come to him.

"Peter?" Lou finished for him, smiling slightly.

Nodding, Ty continued. "Yeah. Have you heard from him? Wasn't he coming back?"

Continuing on into the kitchen, Lou answered, "Yeah. His flight's supposed to get in tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully he can help us find…" Lou stumbled, tears threatening to spill over, her voice faltering. "Find my baby sister."

"Hey." Ty murmured, pulling her to him and enveloping her in a warm hug, rubbing her back gently. "We're going to find to her. I promise."

Doubt seeped into her bones, adding to the fact that her sister had been gone for nearly two weeks, them having no idea what she had endured since her call five days prior. Lou shook her head into his hard chest. "How can you be so sure? I mean what if-"

"-No there are no what ifs" Ty said firmly. "She's going to make it out. In one piece, and the same sister she was before any of this happened. Trust me Lou." Ty looked into her eyes, pleading for her to believe him.

Even though she was a very strong, capable woman, Lou was hurting. Her little sister had been abducted and her husband was somewhere overseas on business where he rarely had the time to be at home with her.

She finally looked up at him, eyes red from lack of sleep and the tears she had just shed.

"We have to be strong. We have to keep trying. For Amy."

After a moment of silence, Lou nodded, resulting in Ty giving her a small smile.

Their attention was caught by Marion's raised voice streaming from the kitchen. They shared a brief glance before rushing into the room, finding the older woman not in tears of desolation, but beaming in joy.

"Mom?" Lou asked going to her and touching her arm. "What's going on?"

Tim, who had been pleading on her for several minutes, refrained from taking a hold of the phone. "Marion, please tell me what's going on before I'm in need of being put into a mental asylum."

Finally pulling the phone from her ear and returning it to the dock, Marion looked at them with delight. Stepping closer, Ty crossed his arms in concentration as she explained. "The phone conversation we had with Amy. The police consulted the phone company the cell she was transmitting from was connected to, and they managed to trace her location. They'll be here in a few minutes to pick us up and get her out of there!"

Ty froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. _Seriously? It couldn't be that simple._

Tim spoke up, breaking the brief silence that had settled in. "Wait. Amy's cell is here. She doesn't have it with her. Did she somehow manage to get ahold of his?"

Raising her eyebrows in confusion, Marion answered him. "What does it matter Tim? They've found her and we're going right now to get her!" Midway through her sentence, Marion spotted the red and blue lights racing down the driveway.

"Some criminal he is." Lou muttered, going to the door and pulling her boots on, Marion following suit.

"No." Tim's voice rang out. The girls halted their current movement to look at him.

Marion spoke, gazing at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean no?"

Grabbing his coat off the hook, Tim began to pull his boots on. "Believe it or not, that man has taken numerous teenagers and currently has my daughter. There's no way he'd do something as stupid as leaving his GPS signal on. He knows what he's doing."

Ty stood stiffly, a shiver racking down his spine. Tim's words did hold truth in them, and if this was the situation, it had to be approached with caution.

Marion glared at him. "So, what? You're saying I can't go? Whether this guy did that by mistake or not, I'm going. We've got the police with us. It's not like we're running in blind."

Seizing her arm, Tim shook his head, refusing. "Whether you like it or not, that creature already has one of my girls. I don't need him taking another. That goes for you too," he stated firmly, pointing at Lou. "Ty. Get your boots on."

Jumping into action before Tim had even finished his sentence, Ty grabbed his boots, shoving them on and snatching his jacket off the hooks.

"Dad! What do you think you're doing?" Lou exclaimed, grabbing his arm in desperation. "Instead of us going, you're going to put the _Borden's_ _son_ in danger instead?!"

Before Tim could defend his actions, Ty spoke up. "Getting Amy back is non-negotiable." He stepped in front of Lou to prevent her from escaping through the door, holding his hand up for her to listen. "I know Tim's reasons are rational and the right decision. This is my choice not my parents, and I want you to know that I'm going willingly."

"Mr. Fleming!" They all turned, seeing four cars and the S.W.A.T truck parked a mere thirty feet from the porch. One of the officers made his way quickly up the steps. "I'm Sergeant Dominique Johnson. If you wish to ride in the communications vehicle, we need to leave immediately.

Tim nodded, looking back at Marion, begging for her believe him.

She looked at him sorrowfully before nodding, wanting nothing more than to have her daughter back in her arms. "Go. Just be _careful_!"

Smiling slightly, Tim pulled her in, giving her a quick kiss and murmuring in her ear. "We'll be fine. Promise."

Pulling back, he looked to Ty and inclined his head. "Let's go."

* * *

_ 'This has to stop. I can't survive another day like this.' _Amy found herself hauling her body off the floor once again, crimson blood pooling from her nose, her eyes blurring from the blow she'd just received.

Things had gotten worse since she'd called her family a couple days before. _'Or at least, I think it's a few days. I honest to God don't know how long I've been in this Hell.'_

She'd thought it was bad before, but since then, she'd only been given a nasty wake up call. She suffered a beating at least once daily, her food intake being decreased to one small meal, if it even be called that, a day.

Roy hauled her off the floor, slamming her against the wall, Amy groaning in agony. She slouched, hand moving to where the pain was most excruciating. Her stomach. She applied pressure, not even sure if it would make the slightest difference.

Kneeling in front of her, Roy grabbed her scalp roughly, pulling back on it to make her look at him. "Guess what girly?" His sick voice filled her ear, his alcohol filled breath coursing across her neck. "They're on their way. Just like I knew they'd be."

Barely grasping what he'd said, Amy used what mental energy she had left to contemplate it's meaning. _ 'Who? Mom? Dad? The Police? I can't hear any sirens. What's he talking about? Are they coming to get me?'_

"You remember when I said the fun was only beginning? Well, _this_ is where that part comes in." He clenched Amy's arm, her using all her power to pull away but he easily held her firm against her weakened efforts. Reaching down, he ran his tongue along her collarbone, spilling sloppy kisses down her neck.

Amy moved her head away, clamping his arm before slapping him across the face, momentarily getting him away from her.

He grinned, not even rubbing his face to relieve any pain. "Huh. You know. I'm bettin' a few weeks ago, that would've hurt. Somewhat."

Reaching towards her neck, Amy tried vigorously to get the dirty feeling of his so-called kisses off her neck. It disgusted her in every way shape and form. She wished more than ever before that she could take a shower. A long, hot shower that would wash off all the crusted on blood and sweat that had coated her skin the past few weeks she'd been without one.

Amy truly was horrified at what he dredged up next. From the very depths of his jacket emerged a handgun clutched between his disgusting hands, fingernails grating along the barrel. She shivered at the venomous sound, pulling what was left of her sweater closer to her.

"So. Was it nice to hear your poor family's voices again?" He asked, cradling the firearm in his hands as if it were his own child.

A brief sound of distant warnings pulled Amy from her clouded fear momentarily, her ears straining, clutching to that sliver of hope.

"I mean honestly." He continued. "It was the very last time you were ever going to talk to them. I hope you made the best of it." He released the clip and dug bullets from his pocket, inserting them slowly, painfully.

Amy watched, clutching the sleeve of her sweater until her knuckles turned white until it dawned on her. "You…you _wanted_ me to make that call." She shuttered, knowing what she'd done was all a mistake. "You left the phone on the table cause you _knew_ I'd call them."

Sliding in the last bullet and locking the magazine back into place, a grin emerged from the corners of Roy's mouth. "Smart girl," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

Amy shook her head in confusion, brain throbbing with severe pain, but she paid it no heed. "But _why_? You'd known they'd use it to find where I am. Why the hell would you want them to come here and bust down your door and lock you away for life?"

"That's the thing Amy," he began, shrugging and clicking the safety off, the sirens becoming more prominent than just background echoes begging to be heard. "I don't just take kids and kill them randomly. I do it orderly. I make a limit. Up to ten would be chosen. And you my girl," he stated as if it was the simplest thing ever, "are the tenth. You're special and should be honored that of all the young girls in the western provinces you were the final, and most important one selected."

Amy held back a gasp, the information she was just given nearly knocking the wind out of her. _'He wasn't in it for the money. That was all a total lie. I'm his grand prize. And he's going to advertise it in the biggest way he can.'_

The sirens were the only thing that could be heard, the tires screeching to an immediate halt outside the building.

"Roy! Put down any weapons on your person and come outside with your hands on your head!" A strong voice called, Amy mentally begging that Roy would do just that and this would all be over. But she knew it wouldn't be that simple. It _couldn't_ be that simple.

Clutching Amy's arm, Roy yanked her off the floor, pulling back the slide on the barrel and settling it into his right hand, hauling Amy towards the doors she been praying to see the other side of for weeks, murmuring, almost crying out silent words.

_ 'Ty, if you are outside these doors, please forgive me for any wrong I have done. I want nothing more than to see your face. I love you.'_


	19. Chapter 18

Ty's heart clenched with both relief and fear as he saw two figures emerge from the darkness, his hand clutching the leather of the seat to keep from acting like an idiot and running out in front.

Even though they were aloud to come along, it didn't mean they were authorized to be involved in what was happening. Ty and Tim were forced to stay in the communications vehicle, approximately a hundred yards from the nearest marked car that was calling to the building.

Grabbing the binoculars that were handed to him, Tim peered through them, looking around vigorously until his vision was clear. An audible gasp came from deep in his throat. "Amy." He whispered, voice nearly breaking at her condition.

Amy's hair had become dull and ratted from its usually glowing perfection. A purple bruise nearly the size of her fist was embedded in her right cheek while crusted on blood stretched from her forehead and leaked down the left side of her face down to chin. Her once whole sweater had virtually revolved into a set of rags, her T-shirt and jeans in no better state. Eyes bloodshot red, tears streamed out of her beautiful blue orbs as they squeezed shut in pain when Roy kicked her out of the door, holding her close in front of him with the gun drawn to her head.

Seeing the tears beginning to stream from Tim's eyes, Ty hesitantly took the binoculars when he offered them, unsure if he wanted to see what was really up there. Pulling them up to his eyes, Ty felt his jaw clench, seeing Amy pull with everything she had, spotting the police cars in front of her, knowing they were her ticket home.

"Roy! I said put the weapon down! No one has to die today," Sergeant Johnson called, hand resting on the shaft of his gun that was waiting in its holster.

A sick grin emerged on Roy's face, reaching down and whispering something in Amy's ear that had her pulling away violently. He looked back up, "But that's the whole point Sergeant! Don't you see? Not only did I want to kill her, but I can see you brought some of her very closed loved ones as well."

Immediately taking in what he said, Amy's eyes flashed to all vehicles present in the area. 'Dad's here? Or Mom, Lou…TY!'

Roy took a few steps forward, shoving his gun even closer to Amy's skull, causing Johnson and his colleagues to draw their weapons. "You've already brought horror to many families Roy, there's no need to destroy this one. Let her come to us and place your weapon on the ground and this will all be over."

Laughing hysterically, Roy took another step. "You guys are so petty. You honestly think I'm just going drop my gun and take the poor baby here back to her Mommy?"

Amy pulled again, "Daddy!" She called, eyes searching every corner of the parking lot for any sign of her family, only to get a blow in the back of the head. She gasped, staggering, her legs nearly giving away.

Ty jumped in his seat, clutching the door handle when a large hand grasped his arm. He looked back, seeing the authority pulling him back. "Mr. Borden, I know it's hard to watch, but we _can't_ let you go out there."

Ty opened his mouth to argue, his arm still in the man's grasp, "But she just…he can't-"

"Ms. Fleming is in a difficult situation, but please, we need you to be patient and let us do our job. She'll walk away."

Shaking his head, Tim looked at his daughter whose head was hanging slightly, her eyes filled with fear and pain. "There's gotta be _something_ we can do."

He looked at Tim apologetically, "At this point, there is nothing you can do but wait. We have to try to get him to step down before any further measures can be made."

Doubt coursed through Tim's body, him looking back out the window. "He's _not _going to step down. Don't you see him? He's got a gun pointed at my daughter's head, with _every_ intention of shooting her!"

Sergeant Johnson called forward, his voice echoing in the frigid night air. "Roy, step down. You can't do this."

_"I can't do this!" Amy called hysterically, looking down at the boy that had just jumped off the ledge into the watery depths._

_ Ty grinned up at her, his twelve-year body treading water while trying to sway her to hurdle in after him. "Come on Amy! Jump! It's only a twenty foot drop!"_

_ Looking at him like he was crazy, Amy shook her head. "Like THAT'S going to make me feel better! Maybe I'll just walk down and jump off the dock like NORMAL people do!"_

_ "Nu-uh!" Ty exclaimed, slapping the water with his hand to emphasize his point. "If you even THINK of doing that I'm gonna come up there and chuck you in myself!"_

_ Amy grinned, putting a hand on her hip dramatically. "You wouldn't dare!" Ty smirked up at her, emerald eyes showing with every fiber that he wasn't joking. "Alright," Amy began taking a step forward until her toes were touching the edge, "how 'bout I make a deal with ya Borden?"_

_ Floating on his back, Ty questioned her, voice full of enthusiasm. "And what deal would that be?"_

_ Amy ran a hand through her long, dark blond hair, eyeing the water warily. "If I jump, you can't, and I repeat, CAN'T make me do anything stupid like this ever again."_

_ "Well…" Ty contemplated, rubbing his chin in thought for effect. "It IS pretty fun watching you freak out about the dumbest things, but, meh, what the heck, deal. Now just JUMP ALREADY!"_

_ Grinning, Amy crouched, bundling up her energy. "Make room down there!" Amy called, half screaming as she leaped off the ledge, plunging fiercely ever closer to Ty's laughing figure._

Ty gasped, voices of the past rushing through him as images scourged through his brain, threatening to consume him. His mind came back to the present, looking down at himself briefly at the fully matured body he now possessed, realizing with utter confusion, that he wasn't twelve anymore.

He looked back out the window, remembering where they were, and what the situation was, hearing Roy's booming voice across the parking lot, shouting out threats and insults. He clenched his right hand into a fist.

"You think you can fix the world but you can't!" Roy shouted, digging the barrel into Amy's neck. "The World Wars may be over, but these lands will _always_ be a battle ground. The word peace is non-existent. It holds no truth, only far away dreams of the perfect society the earth wishes to live under!"

"Peace can become a reality if we all work to do what's right."

One of the members on Johnson's S.W.A.T team approached, coming up along side Johnson cautiously, eyes locked on the criminal, hand braced for immediate action. He watched as the young girl flinched, tears of despair draining from her red eyes.

"Sir," he began in a hushed voice. "Asking him to step down is too far out of the ball park now."

Eyes never wavering, Johnson took in what the other man had said. He ran through his options in his head. Hoover's words held true. If Roy were to back down, he'd have done it already. Amy and her family were going to walk away; he had already convinced himself of that. In order for it to happen, he'd do whatever it took to free the girl before his eyes, even if that meant doing something he'd never done before. And that was taking a life.

Tim could only watch as his daughter staggered, now clutching Roy's arm for support. He cringed as his voice rang out once again.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me out of this!" Roy called out, voice filled with anger, his eyes blaring at all the drawn weapons before him. "No matter what, I'm going to kill her, and there's _nothing_, you can do to help that."

"Then why put yourself into this position?" Johnson questioned. "Why did you not kill her days ago when there was no one to witness it but yourself? You had the opportunity to please yourself with another dead teenager and then run, saving yourself from being at gunpoint. But instead, you allow your position to be traced and bring all of us here. Why would any man in the world want to do something like that?" Johnson put his right foot forward, steadying his glock on his left forearm as he spoke, voice filled with force.

Roy reached down and whispered in Amy's ear, saliva flying from his mouth. "Why don't you tell them?"

The surrounding voices were drowned out of Amy's mind, images, pictures and young voices flashing across her vision.

_"You know, this is one of those times where I'm gonna say, 'I told you so.'" Ty grinned triumphantly as Amy surfaced, gasping for air as the water immediately seeped through her swimsuit, wrapping her arms around herself._

_ She glared at him, "You forgot to mention just ONE thing!" _

_ Swimming over to her, Ty quirked an eyebrow. "What thing?"_

_ "It's frickin' cold in here!" She exclaimed splashing him in the face._

_ Unwearied by her attempt, Ty laughed, dunking his head under water before surfacing and shaking his dark brown hair, sending water flying and hitting Amy in the face._

_ She squealed, pulling back in disgust, "TY!" She exclaimed, wanting more than ever to smack that cocky grin off his face. "You're SO gonna get it!"_

_ Tilting his head in confusion, Ty failed to pull back when Amy jumped him, pushing his head under water and holding him down. She laughed triumphantly when a hand clutched her left leg from below and dragged her under, her small scream getting silenced by the frigid depths engulfing her face._

_ Opening her eyes below, she saw Ty's hand secured around her ankle. She squirmed wildly, shaking her ankle, desperately trying to get him off. _

_ Nearly out of breath, Ty let go, swimming towards the surface and coming up beside Amy, not giving her a chance to catch her breath before tickling her vigorously._

_ Her loud squeals carried across the lake, twisting violently as Ty attacked her sides._

_ "Okay! Okay, I give! I give!"_

Letting out a scream of agony when Roy smacked her in the back of the head with the shaft of his gun, Amy came back to her senses.

"I said_, you _tell them," he hissed in her ear, hand clutching to her waist to the point of leaving a bruise.

Amy mentally struggled to remember what he had said, brain still filled with the young voices of years before. She looked up, eyeing the officer about thirty yards in front of her, guessing that was who was in charge.

She strained her voice to speak as loud as she could, trying to get her voice to carry across so everyone could hear.

"I'm the last one," Amy began, her voice faltering. She received another shove from Roy.

"Keep going."

Ty was clutching the door handle until his knuckles were white. Seeing Amy get hit in the back of the head set him off. But that wasn't even the worst part. It was her reaction. She didn't fight back or throw an insult at him. She just simply winced and did as she was told. She had grown immune to it. Expecting a blow every few minutes, knowing that there was nothing she could do, and if she did, it would only make matters worse.

Raising her voice, Amy continued. "Roy set a limit for himself. Across this side of the continent, he kidnapped and raped nine other girls around my age before murdering them and going for the next one in another area, to remain low on the radar. After those nine were killed, he came for me, claiming that I was the last, and most special of all of them." Amy spoke with bitterness in her voice. Her hope was deteriorating, the thought of getting away and going home to her family seemed to be less and less of a possibility, and she didn't even know if this man would go beyond his boundary of teenage girls and expand onto their families.

Johnson spoke up, hoping to calm the teen. "Amy. I know it may not seem like it, but we're going to get you out of here. You're going to walk away, go home to your family, and resume your life as if this never happened. Okay? I'm going to make sure of that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Johnson!" Roy screamed out, bring the gun up and driving it into Amy's skull, taking steps forward.

Ty tensed immediately, sparing a horrifying glance at Tim before locking his eyes on what was unfolding before them, the authority's having a firm grasp on his arm.

Roy continued forth, shoving Amy forward in front of him. "I may not have ran, but that's why Amy's special," All officers drew their weapons, locking them onto the proceeding criminal. "I brought you all here for a reason! You also brought her family, which is more than I could ask for! They get to see me pull the trigger and watch her bleed out on the ground!"

Lurching forward, Ty pulled against the authority and now Tim's grasp. "Tim, he's not going to stop!"

"Roy, stop! NOW, or we'll shoot you!" Johnson screamed at him, holding off the other officers.

His gait never wavered, "Do it! Shoot her! Her body will fall to a hundred pieces! DO IT!" Roy dared, now only twenty-five yards ahead.

"Sarge, he's going to kill her," Hoover spoke quickly as Roy drew closer.

Thoughts surged through Johnson's head. He couldn't make that shot, not without two fatalities.

"I can't. I'll hit her!" Johnson nearly exclaimed.

Wrenching the vigorous hands off of him, Ty reached for the door handle, forcing it open.

"Amy!" Tim yelled, jerking his eyes from Ty exiting the car to his daughter who was being forced towards them.

"Mr. Borden! STOP!" The authority jumped forward straining to contain him.

Nearly running blindly, Ty bolted forward.

Hoover's voice became desperate. "Sarge, make a decision! NOW!"

Determining in a split second, Johnson held up his hand to signal the other officers off. "Hoover, take the shot!"

Without the slightest hesitation, Hoover centered his vision, trusting himself before pulling the trigger.

The blast erupted in the air, Amy's scream carrying out as she staggered.

The rigorous detonation only made Ty run faster, hearing his girlfriend's cry as he sprinted vigorously across the parking lot. "AMY!"


	20. Chapter 19

Amy screamed, hearing a deep thud and Roy grunt behind her. Her head flung around behind her, finding the man grasping his shoulder as he fell to the ground, gun falling from his hand, as the police ran forward to contain him.

"AMY!"

A voice cried out. A voice she'd been yearning for for weeks. Amy's eyes flashed behind her.

There he was. The young man she'd been yearning for weeks to see. The man she thought she'd never see again. The man she'd fallen in love with since the day she discovered what love was.

"TY!" She cried out as best she could with what voice she had left.

Her muscled screamed at her in agony as she ran, her head fuzzing to the point of falling over, but she paid them no head.

Covering what ground she had left between them Amy threw herself into Ty's arms, clenching desperately to his shoulders, tears cascading down her face.

Ty pulled back and captured her mouth with his, kissing her vigorously, catching Amy by surprise before she let him consume her completely. She opened for him immediately when he begged to be let into her mouth, desperately searching all the places he'd forgotten.

Pulling back to momentarily catch her breath, Amy kissed him numerous more times before settling back into his warm embrace, feeling his strong arms wrap around her slim form and hug her to him.

"Amy," he murmured kissing the top of her head, tears streaming down his face. He looked up seeing Tim, who'd finally been let to go forward, coming up to them with a confused, yet relieved look on his face.

Noticing her father's presence, Amy wiggled out of Ty's grasp and jumped into his arms. "Dad," she whispered, digging her face into his large chest, sighing deeply.

"Amy!" Tim's relieved voice rang out, hugging her tightly to him. "God, girl, you scared the life out of me."

Smiling slightly in what she thought was the first time in weeks, she looked up at him. "Sorry."

After receiving a momentary hug from her dad, Amy returned to Ty's waiting arms, kissing his neck briefly before settling her head against his chest.

Tim grinned at the two of them, looking at Ty who nearly had a terrified look in his eyes, worried of the older man's reaction to the sudden reveal.

Noticing the silent exchange, Amy looked between both of them, her eyes moving to Ty's arm around her. She looked up at him. "You didn't tell them?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Tim looked to Ty. "No. He didn't."

Ty straightened up, looking at the older man earnestly. "Mr. Fleming…I apologize. If-"

"Relax son," Tim began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there's an explanation. And I'm just going to say one thing. Welcome to the family."

Feeling as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him, Ty smiled, wondering how the hell he had gotten off this easily. Amy's eyes met his almost instantly, beaming from ear to ear. "One of those times where I'm gonna say, 'I told ya so," Amy grinned, squeezing his middle briefly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ty grinned down at her. "How come I feel as if that's been said before?"

Giggling, Amy reached up and captured her mouth with his quickly, remembering that her father was still present. Not to mention a quarter of the police department.

Their attention was seized when Roy was led by, blood streaming from his right shoulder as he glared at them viciously. "Well Ty. This is your lucky day. But don't worry. Some punk will come along and you'll be out of a girlfriend."

Springing away from Amy, Ty lunged for him, fist drawn. Before he could reach his target, Roy's face, Tim's hands were secured on his arms, pulling away before he could deliver a blow. Ty struggled against him, glaring savagely at the man as he walked away between two officers, laughing hysterically.

"Ty." Tim said in a controlled voice, the younger man looking at him. "I feel the same way. But that's what he wants. And we can't give it to him."

Nodding, Ty visibly relaxed, Tim relieving his hold on him. Amy came back to him and snuggled into his side. "We need to get you to the hospital," Ty stated, looking down at his girlfriend in concern.

Amy shook her head, wanting nothing but to go home. "Nah, I'm fine, just a few bruises."

Tim looked at her in disbelief. "Your voice deceives you Amy. He's right. We'll just get you looked over, see what the Doc has to say and then take you home. Okay? And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Deciding not to argue further, Amy gave in, knowing they were probably right. After the exhilaration of being reunited with them, the weight of her injuries had pushed to the front of her mind in full force.

She nodded, letting Ty guide her to the stretcher that was waiting for her. She laid down on it, wincing slightly while being strapped onto it and lifted into the ambulance. Both the guys came in alongside her, Ty taking her small hand and wrapping it tenderly between his. "We'll be home real soon. Promise."

* * *

"Amy!"

Amy was pulled into her mother's arms, being squeezed until all her breath nearly gushed out of her lungs.

"Mom," she wheezed, "Air."

Hearing her daughter gasp, Marion pulled away quickly, looking at her, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Surprisingly enough to Ty, Amy was assessed quickly, it being discovered that she had a few cracked ribs and a slight fracture on her index finger of her left hand, both of which didn't need special treatment as long as she took it slow and didn't do any rash activities. Including riding. Sure she was sore, and her head was still throbbing even after the Advil they'd given her, but she was lucky to have gotten off with only bruises, cuts, a few cracked ribs and a slight fracture.

Tears of joy and relief flooded from Lou's eyes as she pulled her sister in for a long hug. "Next time you decide to go missing, give us a number and address before you leave." Amy looked up at her big sister before stifling a small chuckle, pulling her in for another hug.

Amy was handed around the room, from Soraya, to Caleb, to Peter, whom Lou picked up just before they'd arrived, to the Borden's who Lou had _also_ phoned and invited to the ranch.

Even though she enjoyed being in everyone's arms, Amy had made her way back to Ty, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his side. He smiled at her before leaning down and giving her a kiss, her returning it eagerly.

Watching them knowingly, Tim nearly laughed as the room went silent, all drawing their attention to Amy and Ty joined lips.

Pulling back, the couple looked up in surprise, remembering the others still didn't have a clue about their not so silent any more connection.

"Umm…" Amy looked around at all the faces staring at her before she looked to Ty, then her Dad who nodded his head encouragingly. "Hehe…Uh…In case you all haven't noticed. Ty and are dating, so…"

Lou and Soraya jumped up and screamed, running over to her and giving her a hug, Ty barely refraining from covering his ears. He strode over to his parents who were grinning at him.

"So I guess the 'just friends' get up doesn't hold true anymore," Lily began, smirking at her son.

Ty looked back at Amy briefly who was surrounded and getting bombarded by questions before looking back at his mother and smiling sheepishly. "Hehe, uh…I guess not. You caught me red handed."

Brad laughed, slapping his son on the shoulder. "Haha! See Lily, what did I tell ya! The boy follows after our silent for sightings after all," he laughed, grinning at his wife.

Quirking his eyebrow in confusion, Ty looked at them questioningly. "What are you talking about?" At his father's words, he almost didn't want to know.

"Oh, come one Ty!" Lily began, "Both us _and_ the Fleming's knew you two were going to get together from the moment we met!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ty still didn't understand. "Wh…Why…How would you _know_ that? We were only two years old at the time."

"Meh, just a feeling. "Brad spoke, eyes moving to the young woman that had stolen his son's heart, smiling quickly. "As you guys were getting older, it became more apparent, even though, from the sounds of it, you both denied right up until, well now I guess."

Marion and Tim now coming over, Lily spoke up. "You two hooked up in the mountains didn't you?"

Smirking and shoving his hands into his pockets, Ty laughed slightly. "God Mom, are you a mind reader or somethin'?"

Lily held up her hands in surrender, "What? That's when you started acting weird was after that trip."

Marion's eyes widened. "Wait! He did that too?" She asked unbelievably, pointing at Ty who wasn't too sure about being the center of attention.

Brad nodded, "Ha, yeah! He was always making excuses to leave the house, acting as if he always had something," he grinned, "or _someone, _on his mind." After looking up at the shocked expressions he received from Marion and Tim, he quirked his eyebrow. "What? Was she like that too?" He asked, motioning to Amy was now coming over.

"What about me?" She asked going over to Ty who was rubbing the back of his neck.

Laughing, Tim looked over at her. "Yeah, she was exactly like that. Daydreaming, sneaking out all the time…" He said sarcastically, chuckling when Amy play punched him in the shoulder. He faked hurt. "Ty, you gotta learn to keep your girlfriend under control." The others laughed, Ty also grinning, leaning down to kiss Amy to wipe the amused frown off her face.

Smiling at the young couple, Marion spoke up for everyone to hear. "Well! Now that that creep is heading to a prison cell where he belongs, how about a nice chicken dinner for all of us to enjoy?"

Whoops and hollers of agreement were released, everyone rolling up their sleeves to help out.

Lily and Brad were given the simple task of setting the table to accommodate the ten people who flooded throughout the house. Lou, Marion, Tim and Peter took to cooking and slicing up the chicken, making the gravy and stuffing, while Soraya, Caleb and Ty were responsible for mashing the pounds of potatoes thrown in a pile in front of them. Amy, still aching even though she was given painkillers to dull the constant throb her body was enduring, got to sit on the counter and watch, laughing as her friends suffered through their labor.

"C'mon guys! Put your backs into it! Soraya, mash harder, I still see lumps. Caleb, come one, you've only done half of what the others have done! Ty, more milk!" Amy commanded hysterically.

"Alright Drill Sergeant Fleming, if your so damn picky, you could come show us how it's done," Ty accused, grinning at her as he mashed as quickly as he could go.

"Hmmm…" Amy pretended to think, rubbing her pointer finger along her chin. "Meh, no. Remember what the Doc said, no activities. _Including_ mashing potatoes."

Ty laughed. "Right, I remember _that_ part. But I don't recall the Doc saying you couldn't be put on server duty."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Amy looked at him questioningly. "Server duty?"

"Yeah," Ty began, "as in, go get me a beer."

Rolling her eyes, Amy huffed, sliding off the counter, careful to not knock any of her sore points, heading to the fridge.

"That goes for me too!" Caleb called, a satisfied grin plastering his face when Amy glared at him playfully.

Yanking the fridge open, Amy reached to the very back, pulling out two bottles of her dad's favorite before slamming the door closed, going back over to the other teens. She chucked Caleb his, going over to Ty and popping it open for him and placing it in his hand, snuggling into his side.

Ty grinned, "Ahhhh. Valet service. I like it."

Amy shrugged, reaching up and kissing him, "I had a moment of weakness."

Returning the kiss, wrapping his free arm around her waist, Ty smirked, "A weakness I hope to see more of in the future."

Chuckling and kissing his neck briefly, Amy smiled. "Hmm. We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

"I guess we will," Ty agreed, grinning and kissing the top of her head.

"Yo! Romeo and Juliet! Enough of the touchy feely stuff! Finish up! We're just about ready!" Caleb called, grabbing his finished bowl and taking it to set on the table.

Looking at each other and shrugging, Ty and Amy wrapped their hands in one another's, grabbing Ty's bowl of potatoes. Amy felt him move momentarily from her side and looked back to see him straining to reach for his beer on the counter.

Finally grasping it, he returned to her side, as she rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"One thing that'll never change," she stated sarcastically.

"What?" Ty repeated, looking at her in confusion.

Amy motioned to the beer he was cradling in his hand. "You love that damn beer more than me," she smirked, breaking into laughter as he looked between her and the bottle in his hand before grinning at her.

"I can't make out with a beer now, can I?"

Amy chuckled, "Haha, no. I guess not."

Leaning down and whispering in her ear, Ty spoke. "But you could be its stand in."

Grinning, Amy moved closer to him. "It'd be my pleasure."

They both laughed, Ty reaching down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, tangling his hand in her hair.

"Amy, Ty! Come on, I'm starving!" Soraya's voice called from the dining room, the couple pulling apart, Ty wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the table and sat down beside each other.

Once everyone was seated, Tim took a hold of his wine glass and held it up. "I'd like to make a toast," everyone looked up, giving him their attention, "to Amy, my beautiful girl that can tackle anything that is thrown at her, and to Ty. For his courage and unwavering determination over the past few weeks."

Amy and Ty both looked at one another, smiling brightly. Everyone held up their glasses, "To Amy and Ty," the voices echoed throughout the room followed by clinking of all glasses connecting together in unison.

Pushing her chair back gently, Amy stood, "Umm…There's something I'd like to say to all of you." The banter quieted down, everyone bringing their attention to young woman, her face still swollen and her arms weak. "I would just like to extend a big thank you to everyone in this room. I wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for each and every person at this table. Mom and Dad for your loving support and care throughout the years, Lou and Peter for being the incredible brother in law and sister I knew you always would be. Caleb and Soraya for being the crazy and lovable friends I can always depend on. Mr. and Mrs. Borden for their kind words and doing an incredible job of raising the son I have fallen in love with. And Ty, thank you so much for supporting me and doing everything in your power to get me back at home where I belong and will always want to be. I love you so, so much and I know, that I always will," she looked every person in the eye as she said this, tears forming in her eyes at the last few words she had delivered. "So, once again, thank you. All of you." Everyone clapped enthusiastically.

Once Amy had retaken her seat next to Ty, Marion looked to her daughter and spoke up, her voice nearly faltering. "Well we couldn't be more proud Amy. And I think that goes for everyone in this room," she looked around to find everyone nodding in agreement, smiling at her warmly.

Grinning, Caleb sat up straighter in his chair, "Alright everyone dig in, don't hesitate to tell us how great everything is."

Laughter erupted out, no one bothering to say anything about the cowboy's antics, figuring emotional connection was so much more rewarding after everything that had been endured and conquered, ready to move on with the next chapter of their lives.


	21. Chapter 20

A pleasant peace fell over the Heartland Ranch, leaving everyone feeling renewed and fresh compared to the weeks prior. Having Amy back sent electric energies throughout everyone's systems, bringing back the life that had been lost and lightening the spirits that had been dampened and torn apart ever since her disappearance.

After giving goodbye hugs to Caleb, Soraya, and the Borden's, Amy went with Ty out to the Barn, only the crunching of gravel beneath their boots could be heard among the silent January evening.

Pulling the door open, the old hinges squeaking, breaking the silence of the night, Ty gently took Amy's hand and pulled her inside, flicking on the lights as he went.

A couple of surprised snorts broke out, Amy taking in the scent she'd missed so much, eyes following on the first stall. "Hey, what's Harley doing here?" She asked gently, going over to the large bay's door, stoking his nose as he nuzzled her affectionately.

Coming up alongside her, Ty explained, "After you texted me and didn't show up like you intended, I took him out to make my way over and come to you," Amy looked up at him as he explained, rubbing circles into Harley's eyes soothingly, "I met your Dad over by the Ridge, he'd said you been gone for a while and hadn't come back yet and had also went looking for you," His voice began to choke, tears coming to his emerald eyes, "I swear Amy. My heart literally stopped at that moment. I knew, right then and there, that something had happened, and it killed me to even think of it."

"Hey," Amy whispered, pulling him to her, rubbing her sore face into his neck. "It's fine, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Ty pulled back and looked at her, a small smile coming to his tense features. He placed his large hands on either side of her face, careful of her bruise, making sure he wasn't hurting her, and pulled her heads towards his. Consuming her lips with his own. Ty pleadingly asked for permission, running his tongue along her bottom lip.

Without hesitating the slightest, Amy opened for him, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning slightly as he pushed her against the stall door.

Pulling back slightly to catch his breath, Ty kissed her forehead momentarily, closing his eyes tightly as he showered her with his love. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured, running his hand into her now sparkling hair.

Amy nodded, agreeing with him. "I know. Sitting in that room for weeks…the only thing I ever wanted was to be in your arms, to hear you whisper in my ear that you loved me," she murmured, digging her face into his shoulder.

"Actually…" Ty began, smiling while half nodding his head, "I do agree with you completely, and that absolutely killed me Amy. But I was talking about before."

Quirking her eyebrow, Amy tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean before? Before we were dating?"

Smiling, Ty kissed her forehead again, "Way before. I have always loved you Amy. But it wasn't until that weekend in the mountains that I realized just how much, and that it wasn't just a High School crush that didn't mean anything."

Taking in what he'd said, a smile appeared on Amy's face, her reaching up and kissing him tenderly, threading her fingers through his silky brown hair. "The same goes for me," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

Grinning, Ty took her hand and pulled her towards the back door of the barn, "Come on. There's someone I want you to see."

Tilting her head in confusion, Amy shrugged before going along with him anyways, intertwining her fingers firmly in his as he hauled the door open and pulled her out into the cool night air, snowflakes falling tenderly around them, going to the corral farther to the left. Coming up to the gate, Ty let go of Amy's hand, bringing his own to his lips and whistling loudly. "Spartan! Here boy!"

Amy's heart jumped, grinning up at Ty before focusing her eyes back into the darkness, silence following Ty's voice resounding across the landscape. A shrill whinny pierced the air, echoing among the foothills as hoof beats soaring through the snow followed.

"There's my boy!" Amy spoke out, opening the gate as the black gelding emerged from the darkness, trotting over to her and blowing into her face as he nuzzled her shoulder, nickering softly.

Amy felt tears stinging her eyes for what she thought was the tenth time that day. But they weren't tears of sadness. Those were already exhausted and forgotten. They were tears of joy, pure and vibrant joy as the other man in her life settled his large head into her chest. Amy wrapped her arms around him, kissing his nose gently, leaning her head against his and closing her eyes.

Finally everything was the way it should be. Everything that was important in her life had finally been reconnected to her heart, and nothing could possibly come back and take that away from her, ever again.

Ty let himself in quietly, the gelding lifting his head, greeting him gently. Smiling at the horse, Ty strode up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, kissing her neck softly.

"He missed you," he murmured, rubbing his fingers in small circles at her waistband tenderly, almost unknowingly.

Amy nodded, tears building once more. "I missed him too. I was terrified that something had happened to him when Roy took me. That he'd been hurt or even killed."

"Well he's fine," Ty assured quietly, "Wasn't a scratch on him when he showed up in the yard. I swear this horse knew as if he was telling us something had happened," he praised, rubbing the gelding between the eyes. "He's something special Amy."

Smiling, Amy turned to him, "I know. And so are you," she murmured, reaching up and capturing his lips with hers once again. "Even though we've only been officially dating for a month, it feels like I have been and always will be in love with you forever," Amy mumbled against his lips. She felt a smile edging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm actually very glad you feel that way," he pulled back, reaching into is pocket, "for many different reasons."

Frowning in confusion, Amy's eyes moved to his hand that was reaching into the depths of his jacket.

Ty pulled out a small, velvet black box, stretching for her hand and placing it into her smaller one gently. "I was going to give this to you weeks ago but…I guess things happened to change that."

Looking down at the box in her hand, Amy returned her eyes to Ty's swiftly, "Ty," she murmured, unsure of what to think, say, or do.

He smiled at her encouragingly, "I love you Amy. And nothing or no one is ever going to change that." She smiled at his words before looking up at him once again for permission. He nodded reassuringly. "Open it."

Running her thumb against the center rim, Amy lifted the seal and pulled the top open. A wide smile embarked her features. "A promise ring?"

Half smiling nervously, Ty looked down at it before returning his gaze to hers, "Is it okay?"

Without hesitating in the slightest, Amy laughed softly, "Yes, it's okay!"

Ty chuckled, taking the small jewel out of its containment and slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand, Amy grinning unbelievably, "Like it?"

"Yes!" She gasped, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck, "Thank you. I love you so much Ty Borden. And _nothing_ will ever change that."

A smile stretched from ear to ear on Ty's face, "I love you too Amy Fleming. More than you could ever know."

She grinned, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling his head down to hers, covering his lips with her own. Ty returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling their newly forged connection run across the back of his neck, smiling softly as Amy pulled him closer.

Three months ago he never thought that he'd ever even become friends with Amy Fleming. But life threw a major curveball at him, and something that had been hiding beneath the surface had emerged and changed his life forever. For the better. It may have been a rough road for them to find their way to each other, but they both new it was all worth it in the end and that they were ready for whatever life decided to throw at them next.

THE END

**Okay, I know this is ALOT shorter than the previous chapters that I've recently posted, but...I kept in mind "short and sweet." I didn't want to drag it on and decided to simply give people what they wanted. So here it is! Thank you so much everyone for taking your time to read and review. It's making writing it that much more worth it! I'll be starting a new story shortly as I THINK I have some pretty good ideas, but, I'll leave that decision up to you guys whether they are or not!**

**Once again, thank you all very much!**

** LoveBringsYouHome**


End file.
